Ghost of jealousy
by merlioske
Summary: what happens when certain Hermione Granger decides that enough is enough? will the war between houses really end that easy? i think not...
1. Prologue BOOM goes Hermione's patience

Disclaimer: do not own Draco nor Hermione,buuut I really do hope that I own this plot.

She just couldn't stand this any more. This torture, these pranks, this attitude towards each other-it was just too much for her… this Slytherins-Griffindors one-on-one battles had to stop. NOW. So she- Hermione Granger the 6th year Hogwarts student had made a decision….

One beautiful sunny Sunday morning, when during breakfast everyone received their mail, to one gorgeous blonde Slytherin came an owl. This would not be so surprising if it was his family owl, but however –it was not. Having a curious expression on his face teen took the envelope from the owl's foot, and opened the letter, which said:

'_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I know that you are a very busy person, but I really would appreciate if you could donate me some of your time. Please meet me at "Three broomsticks" tonight at 7 o'clock._

_Sincerely miss. Granger.'_

_-_Holy fuck… She can't be serious, can she?-one glance across the hall was his answer; a girl with way too many curls (kinda adorable, wait I didn't just thought that about _her_ ,now did I ? ) was looking straight into his eyes requiring an answer . He nodded mutually and saw relief in her eyes when she also nodded to him and turned away.

(…) 655 at "Three broomsticks"

'Oh god, he's already here… okay…deep breath and…'

-Good evening Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for your time …

- Get on with it Granger, I don't have all night.-his trademark smirk appeared on his face when he saw how badly the girl in front of him tried to control herself.-'wow. she must need this meeting really badly if she's putting up with this tone of mine.'

-Yes. Of course.-she sat down in front of him- you see, the thing is that I'm really tired of 'this' Slytherins vs Griffindors and I really like if that kind of thing just stopped …

-And you telling me this because…

-Because YOU control all Slytherins.

-Me? You must be joking. Where that kind of thought came from?

-Oh just stop, okay? I know as well as you that you're _the Prince of Slytherin._

-Oh come on…-now there was an irritated note appearing in his voice. She looked at him and he sniffed: oh alright, you got me. I _am_ the king of my house. So what?

-So you can stop this stupid war between us.

-Alone? Are you really that stupid?-he grinned from her expression –I of course could stop my people, but how about yours?

- I can deal with them.

- Soooo… you want peace?

-Exactly-she sighed- 'I thought it'll be harder for him to understand…'

-And what exactly am **I** getting from your little scheme?

-Emm… peace?

-And why do you think I need it? I'm perfectly fine with present situation.-he froze when a lightning shot through his head "She's at my mercy… "

-Well… I do not know what I could offer you…

-You need that peace so badly?

-YES! –in his head he was dancing tap-dance-

-Great. In that case let's make a deal: I'll control Slyths and you… you'll be at my service.

-WHAT? I mean em.. what?

-Just what you heard. If I'll agree with this "peace" thing you'll be mine.

-Yours in what way?

-In the way I'll want you to at the moment.-she was thinking hard 'will it be worth it? '-

-(sigh) okay…. I agree….

-That's a good girl.-he reached for her hand and shook it.- there, I think now we have ourselves a deal.-she sighed again –

- I –I guess your right… Mr. Malfoy.-his smirk grew wider from her tone.

-Very well miss Granger, now if you'll excuse me…-he stood up bowed to her 'oh so respectfully' and walked out of the café.

(…)this 'conversation' was held one night before summer's holiday, so next morning everyone left for London. There was no way that the 'deal' was going during the holiday so nor Draco nor Hermione did anything about it. Buuuuut … now the holidays are over and we all go back to Hogwarts Express….

When everybody got on and the train left the station, Hermione now the Head Girl went to the compartment full of her friends. They were about to start a very interesting conversation when suddenly BOOM! Everyone jumped from their seats and ran to the corridor to see a very interesting view: on the floor were lying two Slytherins and three Griffindors and above them stood very pissed new Head Boy: the one and only Draco Malfoy. Before Hermione could do anything he hissed:

-What. The. Hell. Is. Happening. Have I or have I not told you that Griffindors are out of question now?-his voice was almost soft, but Slytherins knew better, they palled and murmuring apologies left as soon as they could.

-Now then.- Draco turned to gaping at him Griffindors-Granger…-but she turned away and left.

- Goddamn… Granger ! Wait!

He caught her near empty compartment so without any thought he grabbed her by wrist and dragged her in.

-Granger. What's your problem?

-You didn't fulfill our deal! They fought!

-Well I didn't actually had any time to do that we aren't in the school yet. –that calmed her down.

-Okay.

-But you know I can't always be everywhere … Know everything… See what everyone is doing…

-Your point, please?

-Well I think we could change our deal a bit.

-?

-Well, I'll do …some things, let's call it this way, and Slytherins will _never_ touch your dummies- he pretended that he didn't see her glare- if you'll do something about their behavior. It means: if your people _ever_ touch someone mine the one who'll take the punishment will be _you_. is that clear?- she stood frozen- good. See you later miss Granger.-and with that he left her alone…for now…..


	2. Chapter 1 : it begins

**Disclaimer: still not mine…pity…**

Next morning she woke up in a reaaallyyy bad mode. And when she did, she knew that it's gonna be a reaaallyyy bad day. She got up and went to have a shower just to notice that her favorite shampoo: orange flavored is finished.

-Shit.-she cursed under her breath and used her second favorite black chocolate one (to each his one). After she had finished, she went to the Great Hall for some breakfast, but when she came she became irritated by all the noise, so she took few pancakes and went to the lake. Once she came where she had intended she sat down and leaned into a tree with a sigh-all she wanted right now was peace and quiet…

-Hey…Granger…

She jumped instantly looking for the source of that voice.

-Up here Granger.-the voice was now teasing.-she raised her head and…

-Mr. Malfoy.- her voice that should have sounded really really respectful, sounded really annoyed.

-What's a matter, Granger, you don't sound like you're happy to see me. How can that be?- his voice was even more teasing if that was even possible.

-Oh, of course not mr. Malfoy. I am … it's just that I hoped to be alone for a little while.

-Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, oh wait-no I don't, you see I have some news for you. are they good or bad you'll decide later, but I assure you that you'll be alone for a… while..

-Oh. Really? I'm listening… (now he could hear slight panic in her voice and god he just loved it)

-Soooo… if you care to remember our deal…

-I do.

-…you remember that I own you now.-she made a face- and I want you to do some thing_s_ for me.-he noticed that she noticed the plural form and smirked when she raised her eyebrow-What's the matter? Got scared? (oh how he loved this 'game') Well don't be. It's rather easy actually.-she looked very impatient to run as far and as fast as she could from him. He in the other hand was very pleased to see her in that position.(he was laying on a tree branch _over _her head,_ and_ her blouse was quite open cause she didn't do her buttons up. Just two from the top, but it was enough for him to have a really nice view.)

-Well? Aren't you going to ask me what I want you to do?

-(sigh)- what you want me to do?.. (now she was fucking annoyed and really wanted to scream her head of at him.)

-Here.- he handed her a scroll.

-What's this?-she sounded confused.

-THAT is the list of what you must do before the nightfall.

-As in… today's nightfall?

-Yep.- he smirked.-is it too much?-her eyes widened as she saw what exactly she must do.

-N-no, of course not, but may I ask _why_ I have to do these things?

-What? You _do_ like house elves isn't that right?-nod- So if you love them so much, you don't mind helping them a little, do you?-his smirk widened as he looked at that beautiful face of hers, which was slowly turning into a mask.

-So, will there be any problems, miss Granger? His innocent voice was driving her crazy.

-Of course not, mister Malfoy.- her voice was trembling with unmistakable anger which she hid as hard as she could. Malfoy respected her efforts understanding how hard for her was not to sink her nails into his face and showed it by deciding not to tease her anymore; he jumped out of the tree and left without another word.

(…) few hours later…

-God, is he an asshole, or what?- the poor girl whispered under her breath, when she finished cleaning his bedroom floor.

-O.k.a.y. so let's see now: *clean the windows… check,

*change the curtains… check,

*wash his robes… check,

*clean the floor… check,

*arrange books and scrolls… check,

*clean his owl's cage… check,

*bring refreshments to room…check,

*make the 'reaaalllyyyy big' bed… check!

-Uf, now that was dumm… but not as bad as was expected, I'll give him that… now I just have to leave before…

Slam. That was the sound of the door shutting up.

-My. My, I've never thought that I'll see you like this… has anyone ever told you how utterly adorable you look, when you're mad, miss Granger? – he almost laughed when he saw her 'confusion'

-Me? Mad? Why I never…-she sighed, when she saw his smirk- I'm not mad mister Malfoy, I'm just tired a bit. I did all the chores that you gave me… may I please be excused?-her voice was very tired, she looked sleepy and…frightened? Malfoy could not believe his eyes… "Well well well… why not to have some fun"-boy thought to himself, while saying:

-Why yes, you are. Mad I mean. I _can_ see your eyes. And yes, you can go now. Thank you for your work.

-Goodnight, mr. Malfoy.- said Hermione and turned to walk away, when suddenly she was grabbed from the back and kissed, or more like had a hickey done to her, with some power I might add, on the neck. Girl moaned with pleasure and smirking boy turned her around to kiss once more. This time on the lips. His tongue was asking for entrance, but she gathered what was left of her strength and pushed him away.

- What the hell, was that for?- she snapped at him with 'some' anger in her voice.

-Oh, come on now, I know you liked it.- he whispered huskily. Girl was breathing quickly, and that made him feel quite proud by the way, and his look sent a shiver down her spine.

-You said I can go… - she whispered not daring to look into those silver pools again.

-Yeah, sure you can if… you want, of course. But I really wouldn't mind if you stayed … for as long as you wish. You are tired, aren't you? So why don' stay here for tonight?-he smirked from her expression.

-Goodnight, mr. Malfoy. – she bound quickly and almost, almost, ran out of his room.

-Shit!- blonde boy cursed under his breath- what the fuck I did back there? Did I really wanted to do what I think I wanted to do? SHIT! that's Granger for fuck's sake, I despise her! Don't I?-he sighed deeply before going to his bed and cuddling under his sheets. At the same time at the other end of the castle a girl felt asleep with a sigh on her lips.

-Owari-

A/N: so that is it for the first chapter. What do you think? please know, that your opinion is always very appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2: the new rules

**Disclaimer:** the same – I, do not own, bla bla bla etc etc…

**Warnings:** if you see something that should be reported, please tell.

(…) at the Gryffindor tower… time before Hermione went to sleep "with a sigh on her lips"

-Hey, 'Mione, where have you been?- asked a very cheerful Harry.

-…

-'Mione, is something wrong?- Ron looked at her worriedly .

- No, I'm just tired, I'm of to bed now… goodnight boys…

-Well, she didn't look quite happy, did she?

-Nope, she certainly didn't… so… what'll we do, huh, Harry?

-Nothing for now, let's just keep our eyes open. For now…

(…) next morning, Griffindors dorm.

- Everybody, listen up.- there was an immediate silence. She _was_ the Head Girl after all. She cleared her throat one more time before continuing:- There's something that I have to tell you. I, just like all of you, know about the eternal battle between us and Slytherins. But, from now on, there are **not** going to be more fights…

-You're joking!-someone yelled, but was immediately silenced by Hermione's eyes.

-AS I was saying-she glared at the boy, who, by now, tried to become invisible- there'll be no more fights, you'll have to stop doing pranks on them, because they are going to stop doing them to you…

-How's that possible?-asked boy hiding behind some really tall guys.

-Stop interrupting me, and I'll explain…- Hermione was getting really annoyed by now. Boy saw that and thought that it was best not to play with fire anymore, so he simply shut up and waited for girl to speak.-so, once more, there'll be no more pranks, from **both **sides. So we'll live in peace 'till we finish our school years. Is everything clear?

-Why are you so sure, that Slytherins will keep up to this 'agreement'?- asked somebody from the back.

-Well, I'm sure, and _you_ have to trust me, because I _am_ the Head girl, so if I'm sure, _you_ have to be sure as well.

- But…

-End of discussion! Everybody's free to go!- with that she spun around and went through the portrait.

-Sooo… you still think we should just watch her?- asked Ron.

-Well, yeah, sort of…-Harry said in disbelief.-I think she knows what she's doing…

-I really hope she does, mate. I really do.-sighed Ron.

(…)next morning. Gryffindor dorms.

-So it begins!

-What begins?

-Our lovely-dobely with snakes.

-Ohhh, that…

And so, it began…

-Get the fucking please out of my way.- hissed Slytherin.

-Right the fuck away.- Gryffindor hissed back.

And in this tone it went 'till the Christmas holiday. Then these two houses returned home full of hope, that when they'll return they can fight again, like good old times.

(…) in the mean time at Ron's.

-Hermione, dear, could you help me?- mr. Weasley asked a very sleepy girl.

-With –yawn- what? Mr. Weasley?- asked miss Granger while trying to hold back her yawning.

-Could you please escort me to work? I have something for Molly, but I can't give it to her quite yet. So could you?

-Yes, of course, I'll be right there.- when girl changed her clothes and went down stairs, mr. Weasley was already waiting for her next to the fireplace.

-Well, come on now, let's go, dear!- she climbed in the fireplace with mr. Weasley and in a few seconds they were in The Ministry of Magic. When they were walking towards Arthur's office, Hermione heard a painfully familiar voice:

-Father, could I please be excused? It is very uninteresting here, I am very tired of this 'minister' crap. ehem, I mean talks and I would really be glad if I could take my leave.

-Calm yourself down, boy, and yes, you may excuse yourself. I'll give the minister your regards.

-Thank you, Father. Have a good day.

-Holy shit!- whispered Hermione and ran into mr. Weasley's office.

-Here you go, dear.- Arthur gave her a small package-oh, and one more thing. Do you think you could buy these things for Molly?

-Of course.- girl took a small piece of paper and the money that were handed to her.

-So run along now, dear, have a nice day.

-Goodbye, mr. Weasley.-with that she left his office, went straight to the first fireplace she could spot, said: Daygonalley! And disappeared. When she did, a tall figure stepped out of the shadows:

-Well well miss Granger, we meet sooner then expected.-and with those words Draco Malfoy climbed into the same fireplace as girl had done and, with a smirk on his lips, said :  
-Daygonalley!

A/N: sorry, I know I spelled 'Daygonalley' incorrectly. Please correct me if you can. That's it for today, hope you liked it. Please review.


	4. Chapter 3: Christmas shopping and more

**Disclaimer: **me? Own? You must be joking …

-God, I haven't had a manicure for ages,- sighed a honey-haired girl sitting in a chair in front of a manicurist.

-And I don't see a reason for you to take one, you have such beautiful hands.- said the manicurist. Girl smiled.

-Hands aren't everything that's nice in this girl,- said a teasing young man's voice-Granger, hey, what a coincident , that I find you, of all people, here.

-Mr. Malfoy…-girl's voice was a little shaking- what a… surprise.

-What? Can't say pleasant? Can't utter such a lie, can you, Granger?

-Why are you so angry, mr. Malfoy? –asked girl smiling- in our agreement there is not a point, saying that I must be happy every time I see you.

-Yes, there is not- sigh- pity. I see everything's quite alright, for now, is it not?

-Well yes. For now. I hope it'll be this way until the end of the year…

-What? Afraid of being punished?- he smirked.

-Actually, yes, I am.-girl confessed silently, with that totally disturbing him.

-Hey, Granger, are you alright?- boy in front of her sounded quite worried and Hermione couldn't believe her ears.

-Here, you're all finished.- the lady manicurist said.

-Thank you.- girl stood up and hurried from the beauty salon as fast as she could. Mister Malfoy felt quite hurt, when she abandoned him like that, but he only shrugged his shoulders and fled after her.

-Oy! Granger, wait up! – the girl sighed, 'why, why he couldn't leave me alone?'

-Yes? –'get the fuck away from me! ' she was screaming in her head.

-Where are you going?-asked the young man, now walking pied-a-pied with her.

-Shopping.-She waved her list.

-Oh.- he was silent for a moment.- okay then.

-Sorry for asking, but what's okay?

-You're a curious one, aren't you? –he chuckled silently-I'll escort you.

-WHAT?- this time, she didn't bothered to correct her question to a politier one, my guess would be, she was too shocked .

-What? Something's wrong?- Hermione was stunned…

-Why are you doing this?- his last sentence freaked her out so much that she threw that sentence at him without thinking about the consequences even for a second. Luckily for her, Malfoy was having a good day. And a very good day at that, so he let it slip. After a few seconds of his silent cheering, from freaking her out, he remembered:

-What… this? Escorting you?-girl obviously remembered what's the talk about, because she nodded, and he once again (and not for the first time at that) caught himself admiring her. He shook his head and willed all good thoughts out of his head, and continued their conversation.- well, I want to. And I have nothing else… I mean, nothing better to do. -U-huh… 'key, then. Well, first I have to go here.

-Let's go then…

After good half an hour, he was carrying like a gazillion packages, bags and boxes, but, disregarding that he was still, somehow, very content.

-Oy, H…Granger, what's the matter?- he asked girl who had stopped so abruptly, that he had almost, _almost_ walked into her.-well?- he asked impatiently, his eyes following hers. What he saw was a necklace. The girl stood there mesmerized by it. Boy looked at her, looked at the necklace, and said nothing. But he memorized the store.

-So… Granger may I ask a question?

-Sure.

-Why don't you never pain you nails with colors, like all other girls do?.. what? What's so funny? Why are you laughing?

-Nothing. Just the way you expressed your thought.

-What's wrong with my way of expressing?

-Nothing's wrong, just that you said "paint" your nails. That's all.

-So? What's wrong with that?

-Well, it should be "polish" or "varnish".

-Why?

-Well, because you don't do paintings on your nails.- she smiled, and he, with horror, realized that he liked her smile. He liked it very much…

-So. Why don't you do it, whatever it's called?

-I don't know. I guess I haven't found my color yet.-He didn't make any comments, but simply memorized that sentence. (A/N: again? That's two memory notes in one day. What's happening to this boy? ;) )

-Okay. So what's next on your list?

-Nothing. I'm done, so now, I'll go home.

-…- what _could_ he say? So, he accompanied her to the nearest fireplace and helped her get in. As she turned around and said "The Burrow" and was about to throw the Floo powder he caught her fist and whispered:

-Wait a bit, Granger…- he smirked at her questioning expression, leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. He backed away and as she was about to say something he released her hand, she released powder and disappeared in a cloud of green flame.

Young Malfoy stood in front of the fireplace with a smile (A/N : now, that's something new hehehe) and after a few minutes he turned away and walked back to the jewelry store they had seen earlier…

(…)

-Merry Christmas, everyone!- and with that Hermione woke up, to see a huge pile of presents. She smiled:

-So it's really Christmas today…

Then she got up and started unwrapping her presents. Her first present was from her parents. They send her, as expected, a book, which Hermione'd wanted for some time now, and as always, some money to use as she pleases. Her second present was from mrs. Weasley, who gave her a wool sweater (it was light green for some unknown reasons) and a bag of candy. After that came Ron's present – a book. (not that she had expected anything more.) Harry had given her a calendar she appreciated it- it'll come in handy at school. The twins gave her a package from their shop, when she saw what was inside she blushed and then grinned, she would have fun with these. Then into her room fled Harry and Ron, both smiling like mad-mans.

-Merry Christmas 'Mione! – they both said cheerfully.

-Oh, hey guys. Merry to you too.- she smiled, they still acted like kids at times.

-Are you happy with your presents?- asked Ron.

-Of course I am, thanks a lot guys. And you?

-Hell yeah!- they both shouted in unison.- she smiled from how simple it was to make these two happy.

-Oh 'Mione look! You haven't opened these yet!- yelled Ron holding out two packages.

-Get your paws away from my presents Ronald!- she made an angry face, but smile ruined it quite nicely. Boy just laughed and handed her her presents.

-Oh look, this one's from Vic.- Ron visibly paled.

-Y..you two communicate…much?

-No…well… a little.

-So little that he sends you Christmas presents?

-I sent him a present too, so what's the big deal? We're friends…

- ! –Ron was opening his mouth again, but luckily Harry was fast enough to stop him.

-We'll be waiting for you downstairs 'Mione.-and he dragged Ron out of the room.

-Uff…- girl sighed and unpacked Krum's present.-Well…this is … oh, hell who am I kidding? – he had sent her a photo album of himself.-it's just soooooooo like him to do this kind of thing.- she smirked when a photo of oh-so-famous-quidditch seeker smiled at her. She smirked once more and put the album into a bookcase. Then, she finally saw a small box wrapped in deep dark green paper with a silver ribbon. There was no address so, Hermione got really curious. She unwrapped the ribbon carefully and slowly unpacked the box…

-Oh , my , god…- she exhaled when she saw what was inside. Inside the box lied a necklace. The necklace that she saw the other day, the day she was with none other then … Malfoy. 'He's the only one who saw it… but it couldn't possibly be…' her train of thought stopped there when she saw that beside the necklace was a little beautiful bottle full of dark- and I mean really dark- green nail polish. When she turned the bottle a bit she saw some little silver sparks, which were visible just from one angle of looking. And on the bottom of the box was a little note : " Hope you'll like it. Those are two of my favourite colours (figures…) so I thought that maybe you'll like them too. Merry Christmas. " girl was so stunned that only a few moments later she remembered that she needed to breathe.

'Why am I so touched by _his_ presents?- she wondered- he's an ass, a quite handsome at that, but still, he made me somehow of a servant, and I still like _his_ presents more than I like those given me by my friends.- she sighed deeply- it's fucking harder than I thought…'- and with these so un-Hermionic words she got up from her bed, changed, then cursed under her breath and took a shower, then got dressed _again_ , than she polished her nails (A/N: with the new polish… makes one wonder…) thought that it looks nicely so she cursed again, and after that she finally got downstairs. Only after few really nasty glares at anyone who dared to mention her new nails colour, after many sighs and many curious glances from Ginny, holidays were FINALLY over, and Hermione could relax and go back to her beloved Hogwarts…

(…)Hogwarts. After the holidays, Hermione's bedroom.

She let out a soft moan when his tongue circled her nipple. His hand in the mean time slid down her inner tight, while the other slowly massaged her back. A gasp tore out her lips when his hand reached her already wet panties. He, teasingly slow of course, took them of, and then his long slender fingers got into her wetness sliding in and out in slow, gentle motions. And even though, she tried really hard to resist him, another moan escaped her mouth. Her body desperately wanted that sinful pleasure that he was giving her.- Oh god…- she whimpered as he replaced his fingers with his hot mouth, and now his hands were cupping her breasts. His tongue was… well he _was_ the sex god after all, so you get the idea. Her mind was drifting away and now she was floating in these wonderful clouds of ecstasy. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, this hard, sharp sound came and tore her away from his hands. She opened her mouth to scream and… she woke up in her messy bed in her dormitory.

-Well, that was one hell of a dream.- she panted heavily while trying to calm herself down. When she finally managed to get up, there was a knocking on her window, where she went with extremely shaky legs. There was an owl, waiting for her to let it in. Hermione took the letter, thanked the owl (she was still so shocked that she didn't even realize that that was an OWL she just thanked ) and went back to her bed to read it. When she saw the familiar hand-writing she became quite scarlet, all the same, she opened it. In the envelope was a little piece of paper: "Dear ms. Granger, I hope that you can give me some of your time, tonight at 7:30 in the Room of Requirement. Respectfully mr. Malfoy "

-Ohhhh shit…

A/N: and … that's it for today. Share your opinions please.


	5. Chapter 4: the meeting

**Disclaimer ****: I am really tired of this… I, do not, own any of HP characters.**

**A/N: pardon my mistakes . I sincerely do try to NOT make them : I edited and re-edited my chapters again and again, and I guess that my eyes simply can't see anymore mistakes. Do be kind enough to correct me. I thank You all for reading this and having patience with me. Thank you again… so, without further ado, chapter 4! **

-Shit.- and that was not the only such a pleasant thought running through our dearly beloved Head-girl's head- shit, shit, shit, FUCK !- she cursed silently while running to the Great hall for some breakfast.

-Hey 'Mione.

-Hmph'one.

-Hey, guys, how are you today?- girl asked with a 'natural' smile on her lips.

-Hell bad! It's double potions, transfiguration _and_ charms for us today. And guess what? They all are with our good friends, our buddies, the f*ckin' snakes ! – wailed Ron, at the same time, somehow managing to pout.

-Watch your language Ronald.- said Hermione trying to stifle her yawn. She was veeeery tired after a night like that, with sleep, but with no rest. Hell, she felt like she was actually fucking the bastard all night.

-'Mione, are you alright?- asked Harry sounding rather worried.

-Yeaaaaah-yawn- 'course I'm 'key… I'm just kinda tired.

-Why? 'aven't yah slept 'ell?- Ron was worried too, but since he was stuffing his mouth with food, you couldn't tell very well.

-Forget it. –poor girl yawned again- Let's go to class, or we'll be late.- the trio stood up and at a steady pace went for the Hall's door. As they passed the Slytherin table, Hermione felt blush creeping into her face, the parts of The dream still fresh in her head.

-Are you sure that you are alright? 'Mione you look reaaaly red.- now Harry was not only worried, but also confused ' What the hell is happening to this girl?'

-N-nothing's wrong Harry, but could you go a bit faster, PLEASE?

-What the.. okay okay ! No need to push, geez…- one blonde Slytherin was very content to see that exact that girl's reaction. He, himself knew perfectly well, what EXACTLY Hermione had dreamt last night, he was the one who sent her that dream after all… you can call it revenge of some sorts. He surely wouldn't have gone through the trouble of making that kind of dream for her, if he wouldn't dreamt something… very similar, just a bit… oh, alright, very much more naughtier…

(…)

-Silence!- Snape automatically said to already drop-dead silent class.-Hmph, alright, so today we're going to make a love potion. So, who could… yes miss Granger? – he smirked, god that girl knew the answer even before he could ask the question. Sometimes she made he fell really uncomfortable, like she knew more than he did… sometimes he felt like that actually was the case… Snape shook his head and turned his attention to the, now talking, girl.

-Love potion is a potion, which is made for the purpose of replacing the feeling of love. The potion makes a person feel similar feelings to love, but of course, it isn't real love so the feeling eventually fades, if not continuing to use the potion.

-Correct. May I ask how one may identify this potion?

-By its colour, smell and by taste. But since taste unknown potions is stupid, it is usually identified by colour or smell, though still it is really hard to do that…

-And that is why?..

-Because to each and every person this potion smells, looks and tastes differently. To me, for example it smells like the rain, and its colour is deep green…- she felt silent when she realized what she had said. She slumped down into her chair with deep blush on her cheeks.

-OKAY. Thank you again for your knowledge miss Granger. Now, let's go to the fun part. Instructions- wave of the wand- are on the board. You have two hours. Begin!

-Hey, 'Mione, what's the matter?- whispered Ron silently.

-Nothin'… now, let's do this.- and with that she closed her mouth and did not opened her mouth till the end of the lesson. When their potions were ready, Snape ordered to leave him samples and go. Hermione sighed, now all she had left was Transfiguration, lunch, Charms and after that well, she only had to meet one boy, to whom she was to obey every command. She sighed again. Hell, she really didn't wanted to go, but she'll be okay. She had to be. Oh, for Christ sake he's just a boy, right? So, she WILL be okay. She hoped…

During the lunch, she received another note, telling her, in a very polite manner of course, to not forget the meeting. When she raised her eyes from the note, which by the way raised many curious glances from both Harry and Ron, and met his silver orbs starring directly into her eyes, she nearly chocked on her pumpkin juice. His eyes seemed to be burning, and that fire scared her and sent shiver down her spine, still, she couldn't say that that shiver was bad, actually it kind of promised something. Something she knew she'll find out this evening. So when one silver eyebrow rose in question she nodded. That nod, however, took all her strength, so she did the only thing there was left for her- she stood up, and ignoring every question thrown her way, left the Hall as quickly as humanly possible. Since she was almost running, she didn't see the satisfied expression that was on Draco's face at the moment. That expression, by the way was a key for numerous questions from Blaize and Pansy, Crabe and Goyle were too absorbed into their food to notice anything, not that that was unusual or something.

(…)

After the classes have ended Hermione was shaking furiously. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I feel just like before N.E.W.T.S. or something? '- poor girl was asking herself over and over again. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't calm down. She couldn't understand why she was so worried in the first place 'it's simply that prat again, nothing more… I'll go, he'll talk, I'll obey, that's all…'- or she hoped that that'll be all…

And so at 7:25pm Hermione Granger left the Gryffindor tower and slowly went to R of R.

-You're late.- said a soft, quiet voice when she entered. There were candles everywhere and the room itself looked so beautiful and tasteful that it made the girl gasp.

-I-I am very sorry, mr. Malfoy, I-I didn't …

-Shh, it's okay…-he whispered softly from behind her. How the hell he had managed to get there was a totally mystery to her.- Come, sit down. Drink with me.- without a thought she obeyed and went after him, where he helped her to her seat.

-Thank you.- she muttered without a clue what's going on.

-I saw, that you didn't ate a lot this evening so please, be my guest.- and that was the first time she noticed that table was filled with all kind of different food. Somehow, she noticed that there was not even one dish that she didn't like.

-Thank you-she said again with a smile on her face and saw that he smiled back at her. His smile was mesmerizing so for a few moments they ate at silence.-Umm.. excuse me, mr. Malfoy..?

-Yes?

-Well, firstly I wanted to apologize.

-What for, may I ask?

-Well, for not giving you a Christmas present-she blushed deeply- and for not saying thank you properly. So,-she took a deep breath- I am sorry, and thank you very much.- she raised her eyes and saw him smiling amusedly.

-Well, firstly, you are very welcome, and secondly, no worries. I am very happy that you found my present… satisfying your taste.- girl blushed even harder.

-You noticed.- she murmured.

-Of course I did, and let me tell you, I feel really proud of myself.- he smiled gain- I didn't actually thought that you would actually use my polish… _and _ wear the necklace. –there was no end to his amusement when he saw her blushing deeply.-

-I liked the colour.

-I'm glad. –he smirked- And what about the necklace?

- I liked it too. – he didn't thought it was possible to blush so bad, the girl seemed to radiate heat of her body. He seriously needed to stop noticing those things about her. NOW.-

-Well well.. oh, so?

-So, what? – she seemed a bit disoriented.-

-Well, you said firstly, so I presume there has to be second.

-Oh, right. What am I doing here?- about that. She simply wanted to know. Damn women's curiosity.

-Well, you're eating.- his smile was replaced by his to famous smirk- for this moment.-he added and watched her paling a bit.

-And… for the next moment?- as soon as question left her mouth she willed for it to come back.

-What, have some kind of ideas? I'm always open to suggestions.- he almost chuckled from the look on her face.

-N-n-no. I was just wandering. Why did you summoned me here… tonight…

-What? Can't I do that? All I wanted to do was to sit here, with you, have a decent conversation, and maybe… drink some good vine, which I, obviously, can't get during the dinner in the Hall… What is it that's bothering you, miss Granger?

-Umm, I don't know. Somehow, this is not what I expected.

-Why. – his word held some sort of command, even thought it should have been just a simple question. Hermione gulped.-

-Well. I don't know, maybe because the last time I was called by you, I had to do chores all afternoon?

-Oh, that's what you're mad about. Look, I'm sorry. Truly. But I just couldn't help it. I couldn't stop myself from torturing you a bit.- he smiled wickedly- you were so gorgeous.- her jaw flew open- you looked like a stormy day. You know, when you're mad, you're even more perfect then usual.- now, she was officially having a heart-attack. Malfoy was complimenting her? Malfoy was complimenting HER? And in a way no one has ever had. And even though she felt really nice hearing such things she just couldn't believe that it was the same person who had detested her for years telling her this. Unless…

-Are you drunk?- she asked still quite stunned.

-No -he laughed- do I look like I'm drunk?

-Very much definitely.- but still there could be heard hesitation in her voice, and that hesitation made his smile even wider.

-Well sorry to disappoint you: Malfoys, do not get drunk. Ever. Period. (A/N: oh, boy, does he know nothing ;D)

' Now I _know_ I must be dreaming again.- Hermione thought warily- he's never like this. And especially to me.'

-And _please_, do not give me that look, Granger. I am not drunk, and I am not crazy, nor am I on some potion. I am, simply put, just relaxed, and that's, my dear, exactly what you should be doing right now too.

And so… she did, but what Hermione didn't know, was that too much relaxation, along with _some_ vine is a cause of… huge hangover in the morning…

(…) morning. ;D Hall. Breakfast…

-My my, would you look at Granger? Now doesn't she look like she had had a really "rough" night?- some girl smirked pointing at the-oh-I'm-the-Head-girl-and-rules-rule, who at the moment looked, simply put, like shit. (A/N : ;D)

-H a a a a a r r r r r r r y y y y y…..

-Oh, hey, WTF ? WHAT happened to you girl?

-Tell me, Haaaaaaaaary, what do you do, after drinking with Ron?- she didn't bothered to stifle a yawn, which left Harry and Ron mouth-open-wide– well?- she asked again impatiently, her hangover killing her.

-Ehhh… well, there is a spell…

-What spell?

-Ehh… -Harry muttered a spell and pointed his wand at her.

-Aaa… much better- she smiled widely- thank you Harry.

-No biggy. But when, the hell, where and with _whom_ , you got drunk last night?

-Now that you mention it, where did you sleep last night? I didn't see you coming back, and I did stayed till morning in order to finish Snape's essay.- asked Ron with deep-in-thought expression.

-That is NOT your business -girl answered still smiling, but slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

-But…

-No buts mister Potter ! have a good day.- with that she stood up and more gracefully than she entered, she left the Great Hall.

(…) in the meantime

-W…T… F…? the hell am I doing here?

A/N: here you go dearies J another chapter, and so soon don't you think? I am really proud of myself for this -grins- and guess what? I think, i'll give you another chapter by tomorrow! Now, ain't i great? –grins some more- so , i hope you liked this and i'd loved to hear your opinions.


	6. Chapter 5: the reason why it's bad to

**Disclaimer: I don't… -sigh- -deep breath- I don't own any of HP characters.**

**Warnings: a bit of M rate towards the end, not much though… :D**

A/N : thank you all for reading

-W…T… F…? the hell am I doing here?...OH SHIT! - blond boy jumped out of the king-size bed and left the room like a storm …

When he stormed into Great hall almost hundred pairs of eyes were lifted to see him. (Having in mind that he was only in his boxers all those people had a really nice view ;D ) So, what our boy does? He makes two steps forward, looks around, and… storms out again…

-Was… that Malfoy, just now?...-asked Ginny looking at Harry with veeeeeeeeeeerry big eyes.

-Emmm. I think yeah?- his answer sounded like a question of his own. –Ron, what do you think? Ron?

-Harry, dear, I think he's fainted….

-Oh…

(…)

And there she was, sitting next to the tree, watching silently how clouds reflected from the dark water of the lake.

-Oh, thank God…-he sighed heavily. For a few moments he was kinda (-cough-really-cough-) scared, but now, when he saw her, sitting there, he finally let himself relax. 'Why did I even bother to think about her?'- blond asked himself while watching girls relaxed form. He sighed deeply, then simply turned around and walked back into the castle for breakfast..- ohh, shit!- and he ran to get some clothes... ;)

(…)

-Fuck.

-Headache?

-Yep.

-Rough night?

-Mhm.

-Incastidenia. (A/N: I made this spell up. Let's just pretend this spell cures the hangover. )

-Ahhh. Thanks, Panse… I love your hangover spells…

-No prob… Drake.- she smirked, at the face he made.

-I told you not to call me that.

-Why not? It sounds so…

-Don't!

-Cute!

-Stop it, Panse ! Hell, I'm just fellin' too bad for arguing…

-Sooo… what happened?- what a curious little witch.

-Argh ! Would you just leave it? I …-his thought was interrupted by the school bell which indicated that the lessons for the day has begun.

(…)

By the end of first Hermione's lesson, which was herbology, she received a note 'Oh shit'-poor girl knew too well from whom it was. 'Oh, what the hell...' she sighed and opened the note: "How's your head? " –she smiled and wrote back:

"Why thank you, quite well. And yours? "

"Never better.- the answer flew back in an instant. –do you remember what happened last night?"

"Of course I do… well, no every detail… oh alright, NO!-' I never thought that I hold my liquor that badly…'- ... do you?"

"Oh yes… EVERY …DETAIL…"- 'Okayyyyy, now I'm officially shocked'-thought Hermione before writing back:

"WHAT_HAPPENED?"

"Oh, nothing much, but I never would have thought though…"

"WHAT?"

"That you… could be… sooooooo amazing in bed."

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-h-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-t-t-t-t-t?"

"Hell, the sex was incredible. And, coming from me, that's, a huge compliment. You should be proud of yourself"

"oh, my, god, tell me you're joking. Please tell me you're joking…"

"Oh, no worries. I'll help you remember… everything …"

-Ahhhh…- girl sunk into her chair with a deeply dark expression.

Boy smirked- 'Bingo.'

'Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh fucking no, oh no, oh no!- girl was screaming her lungs out, in her head, of course-I slept with Draco Malfoy ! _I_ slept with Draco _Malfoy! _Oh, fuck in heavens, I can't believe this! I lost my virginity to that…to that bastard! And I can't even remember it! Shit!- she sighed- well, at least that wasn't the last…, WHAT the FUCK am I thinking ? God, I must be out of my mind!'

-Hey, Herm could you …hey what's the matter? You look… ehem…well, what's the matter Herm? – Harry looked at her worriedly.

-I-I don't feel so good, Har, I'm feelin' dizzy…

-Herm? Hermione?

-Mr. Potter, please be quiet!

-But professor…

-Professor Sprout, correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems quite obvious to me that miss Granger is ill, I'll take her to madam Pomffrey.

-WHAT? No way in hell, Malfoy!

-Mr. Weasley! And yes, by all means mr. Malfoy, take her… (A/N: hell, if that didn't sound wrong ;D)

-WHAT?

-Well, he is the Head Boy, to say the least…

-…and I as the Head Boy, am responsible for my fellow students well being, so since it includes the Head Girl, lucky me, don't mind us Weasel…- and with that smirking boy snaked a hand around Hermione's waist and carefully lead the girl back to the castle.

-Hmph!- was the only Ron's response to that.

And in the meantime Hermione was – almost - carried to the castle by no one else, by the prick that she was supposed to call her 'master'. The girl was nearly unconscious and prince was worried that maybe he did too well with all the teasing… when he laid her carefully on the nursery's bed he was tried to be dislocated from the hospital's wing by madam Pomffrey:

-Now, you should get going back mister Malfoy, there is nothing more that you can do here.

-No.- he stated calmly.- I am not going anywhere until you tell me diagnosis. –his voice sent shivers down her spine. 'He must be some kind of a devil or a fallen angel trapped in this teenager's body'- thought the poor nurse before clearing her throat and answering the demanding stare:

-Girl is having a mental brake-down. She has her nerves at the limit and it seems that she has just crossed the line… and I'm not surprised with all the things she's doing.

-What things?

-I can't tell. She's always busy busy busy and so secretive, it seems that she's never free.- Draco's face was passive, but inside his inner voice was screaming non stop. 'It's your fault! It's your fault! It's your- I KNOW!'-he hollowed to the voice- I know…'

-So,- he asked aloud- what could I do?

-Nothing really, all she needs is rest, peace ad no stress for as long as possible.

-Hn, can I stay with her for a bit?

-Well, yes, but not for too long…-she seemed to have forgotten that not so long ago she was trying to get him out of here as quickly as possible. And he didn't even bothered to listen for her to finish, in an instant he was by girl's side her hand gently in his. Nurse's look softened at this and she decided to leave the two alone for a while…

-Hey,- he whispered softly- hear me?

-Mmm…- girl's eyes opened slowly- what happened?

-You saw me, couldn't resist my charms and fell into my arms unconscious.-his tone was passive and face blank from emotions, but girl still smiled.

-Hilarious.- she said sarcastically, smile never leaving her lips.

-Hey, you smiled. That _was_ what I was seeking.- Draco said finally lifting his eyes from her lips which, he noticed with mild horror, looked really kissable.

-Really? - her voice once again refocused his attention-Why?

-Why?

-Mhm… why?

-Well… I don't know.

-What!

-Shh! don't shout or I'll get kicked out of here… again.

-What? - girl was trying really hard not to laugh now.- _The _Draco Malfoy, kicked out the hospital wing? oh my, now that should be a sight to see !

-Would you _please_ be more quie…

-Now that's quite enough. Mister Malfoy, depart, miss Granger, sleep. NOW!

-Okay okay, I'm going! What a poodle.- his words made Hermione laugh again, and somehow that made him quite pleased with himself.

-Oh, and by the way, Granger…

-NO STRESS! (A/N: and _that_ was the nurse) 'How'd she knew what I was gonna tell her?'- thought blonde.

-Never mind then… tell you later. 'When the stupid hag won't be near.'- he thought and turned to leave.

-Tell me what?- he noticed that her voice was curious yet scared.

-Notin' 'portant. Tell you later. Bye for now, love. - with that, smirking boy left and girl collapsed onto her pillows with a sight once again.

(…) few hours later

-Shh… she's still sleeping.

-No I'm not, hi guys.

-Bloody hell, Hermione, you scared the shit out of us ! Don't you dare to do _anything _like that_ ever_ again. You hear me ?

-Umm…nice to see you too Ron. Harry?- she looked at the dark haired boy.

-Hey, princess, how are you feelin'?

-Better, thank you. Though I am still confused as hell…

-About what?- oh curious curious Harry.

-Yeeaaahh… I'm feeling a bit tired so I think I'm gonna sleep or a bit.

-Hey, you're cheating!

-NO shouting! You are in a hospital for Merlin's sake. Now out. Out out out, both of you.

-See you later Herm.- said Harry looking quiet annoyed with the nurse.

-Bye guys, thanks for coming.- she silently sighed with relief, now she could avoid explanations for a little while longer…

(…)

When she opened her eyes once again she saw a pair of silver orbs staring intensely at her.

-Hey, sleepin' beauty, how're you feeling?- his voice was soft and tender, she didn't even knew that he could speak in that manner.

-Hi,- she smiled- what are you… where's madam Pompfrey?

-She… she's, heck, I don't have a flipping idea, but I'm glad she's not here though. So, how are you?

-Well, I was sleeping for… a long time, so I'm feeling quite good. And what are you doing here, mister? Why are you… here?

-I don't know –teasingly- mayyyybe, I missed you.

- ?

-I'm serious. And… of course I came to see how you are, cause, I have some work for you to do , but since you are in the hospital I need to see, to know, when you'll be out…

-Tomorrow.- her voice was ice cold, it _almost_ made him shiver.

-O…kay.

-You have a list?

-Of what?

-Of chores, that I need to do for you.- he never understood from where she takes her patience. It was obvious that she was still very angry with him. Well, long years with the Weasel must've taught her many things- he figured. Finally snapping out of his trance he answered.

-Oh, that… yeah, I do. Here.- her eyes narrowed when she saw his neat writing on the paper.

-You want me to do what?- she hissed- You can't possibly be serious.

-And is there any reason why I should not? _You _were the one that wished for this agreement, were you not?

-Well yeah, but…

-But what? I accepted your stupid terms. I arranged all that 'let's-be-friends' nonsense, and you can't do even a few simplest things for me. Well fine. Don't bother. I should not have any problems in finding _someone_ who will be able to stick up to agreements and keep up they word.- having in mind that he said that in one breath, he was right now breathing harder than he should have. But all his lost breath was made up for when he saw the look on Hermione's face.

-Wow. What a speech. Practiced long?

-Is that sarcasm I hear in your voice miss. Granger?

-Why of course not. I possibly couldn't…-and with that they both started laughing. Strangely, a very happy and very long laugh at that. After they managed to stop laughing, Draco asked, still smiling.

-So?

-Oh, alright, I'll do this stupid thing.

-You're the best. I have faith in you! You'll make it! You can do it! Go Hermione!

-Oh shut up, will you?

-Of course I will. Goodnight, sweetie.

-Goodnight… honey.- he walked out with a smile. She fell asleep. Also with a smile.

(…)Next morning.

-You're free to go miss Granger.

-Thank you, I'll do just that.- and she left. She left to have a normal day. She ate, chatted with her friends and went to her classes. Her last class was potions. How convenient. (A/N: ;D ) SO right after class, ignoring questioning looks from Harry and terrified looks from Ron, she went directly to Snape.

-Yes, miss Granger?- he sounded surprised to see her. No wonder there though.

-Professor, I was wondering, could you give me some supplies I need for my project…

-Show me.

(…) after few minutes.

-What… what potion, if I may ask, are you making?

-Emm, so can you?

-What? Of course. No.

-Oh, okay. Have a nice day.

-Granger. What are you making? From all the things you are requiring I can presume you are making something out of your years capability, there's no surprise there though, but I also have something in mind in what _exactly_ you are making.- he saw how she flinched-Yes, well I am the master in potions you know, but is just happens to be so that I know about your and mister Malfoy's 'agreement' so I'll let this slip. For now. But I am warning you, be careful with what you're making for that boy. Of you go now.

-Y-yes. –she quickly turned around and left all the while making a mental note to talk with Malfoy about who he talks to.

(…)dinner.

"Dear mister Malfoy I can not make your potion without having the needed ingredients. Respectfully, Granger"- a note, he received. ' As expected'- he smirked:

"Dear miss Granger, you'll have them."

(…)next morning, breakfast. Great Hall.

Dunkst. A large box was dropped in front of our girl.

-What a…- Harry even put down his fork.

-I don't… well actually I have a wild guess, but don't think in it too hard.- she opened the box and one look inside told her that she was right. She closed the box instantly, put a size changing spell on it put it in her pocket, and got back to her breakfast. " I always keep my word. Good luck", feeling his smirking glaze, she glared right back at him through the Hall.

-Oh, who does he think…

-Herm, what is it?

-No, it's nothing…

-?

-Just drop it, Ron…- she sighed, a long night awaited her, longer then she could have imagined… :)

(…) midnight. The Room of Requirement.

-So, let's begin.- she said to herself enthusiastically. She always got excited when she was brewing a potion… and when after three long hours she was finally finished:

-Oh thank Merlin… I never thought this will be so hard, I fell exhausted…

-on her way to the tower, she walked past the prefects bath.- 'Why not? It's already after hours, so it'll be empty plus hot water will help me relax…-so, she walked in…

-Ahh, this feels great…- she sighed and sank deep into dark green bubbles.

Trinkt. She jumped.

-W-who's … You?

-Hey, Granger, a little higher if you please.- she turned deep shade of pink and sank into the bubbles. 'Aw, how cute'- he thought and smirked.

-What… why… ?

-I came, for a bath.

-At 3a.m. in the morning?

- Why not? It is more quiet now, then it is earlier in the evening, plus as Head Boy I have the privilege to bath whenever I fell like it.

-I think you might misinterpreted that rule a bit and, Hey! What are you doing?

-I'm undressing, wanna help?- he smirked when he saw just how big her eyes have become.

-Stop, right, OMG! Encorcagious! (A/N: and once again, this spell is my creation :} ) –girl shouted and thick fog surrounded them immediately.

-Why did you do that for?- he sounded really disappointed.

-Why, you ask? Well of course because you're naked!

-Well, so are you.

-Oh, yeah, that's right… OMG, oh FUCK! Don't you dare to get in here!

-Well, technically, I can't I don't see where the pool … PUKST.

-Eh, I think you found it.- she giggled.

-Yah think?- he sounded rather pissed or it might have been amusement it was rather hard to tell- oh, Granger, you made the potion?

-Mhm. Took me lot of time, but yeah, I made it.

-Good girl, have it here?..

-Yep.

-Great. Give it to me.

-Now?

-Yes, now, miss Granger.

-But I'd have to get out of the bath, find my clothes take it out of my pocket then find you, in order to give it…

-So blow out this bloody smoke!

-No, I have I better idea, keep talking. Accio, bottle.

-What? What the hell do you want me to…

-Catch!

-Huh?- DUNKST- Auch!

-Did you got it mister Malfoy?

-Yeah. I got it. Hey, you sure it's good?

-Yep, after all it was me who brewed it.

Silence…

-Hey, where are you?...- she heard silent sound of swimming, but since he wasn't answering she asked again- Where are…

-Here….-he whispered silently into her ear.

-Oh Merlin, you scared me Malfoy… wait, what are you… stop!

'Too late'- he smirked and gulped the potion in one motion.

-Why the hell you did that for?

-This- was his silent answer, before his head disappeared under water in front of her.

-Oh!- she gasped, and then she tried (and I mean it)to move aside, but she couldn't, because two hands on her hips quickly stopped her movements. – Oh, my god.-she almost choked when these two hands parted her thighs, and one of them was now gently slipping into her. Now she really wanted to move, but a mouth softly sucking on her nipple only made her moan. She clasped a hand over her mouth, to stifle it, but it was no use, her body was steadily betraying her and there was nothing she could do about it. Suddenly the mouth on her nipple was gone and she felt it moving downwards until fingers inside her were replaced by a hot tongue. –Oh sweet jesus, mother of god !- poor girl was panting, shorts uneven breaths escaping her. She threw her head back, hands tightly on the edges of the pool, another moan escaping her, when that experienced tongue found The spot that brought her to the brink of ecstasy. –Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh my god!-she screamed and thought she felt him smirking under water. That was her final rational thought before she came. It was first big 'O' in her life, but she knew it was it. How? Heck knows. But when after a few moments a very content with himself boy, came to the surface, she was still out of breath.

-You liked it?- he asked still smirking. Not that he waited for an answer, she was still very out of breath, personally him, he took it as a compliment. He stood up and dressed slowly, turning to leave. When he turned around one more time he saw that girl's still shaken, and with another smirk on his lips he said:

-Oh and by the, Granger, don't get used to this. I just wanted to thank you for the other night. It was, after all, simply amazing.- when he was walking down the corridor, he heard her horrified scream of comprehension, and he smirked. 'Oh yeah. Life _is_ good.'

-Owari-

A/N: so here you go. Another chapter. Hope, you liked it… please share your opinions…

A/N 2 : on a more side note, I am very sorry to announce that the next chapter is not coming too soon : it may take me a few days even . please be patient with me .


	7. Chapter 6: Alps? wut? huh? oO

Disclaimer: as usual I still don't own HP, if that'll change, I'll tell you. :D

(…) slytherins dungeons

-Bl...oo…dy… he…ll! – he couched again, spitting out some more water- remind me, to NEVER do that again, will you?

- Do what? Exactly? Huh? 'cause you didn't even tell me why you are spitting tons of water all night long.- Pansy was pissed. Reeeally badly.

- That's *cough* not your *cough* fucking *cough* concern *cough* !

-Well yeah, 'course it's not. I just like waking myself in the middle of the night to save you from your sudden "watering" !

-God *cough*, Pansy *cough*, stop being *cough**cough* my *cough* bloody *cough**cough**cough* mother *cough*.

-Argh! You stupid, stupid, stupid!

-Don't shout… *cough*.

- I'll show you shout! God, I'm sooo pissed! –she sighted- to hell with you… Anconcomprente… (A/N: another one of my inventions… )

-Oh…- realization dawned on him- You're the best! Mua! – he kissed her cheek happily, and she turned a little pink.

-Ehem… you're welcome…

(…) in the meantime in the Gryffindor tower. Girls dormitory.

-Hey, 'Mione, what's the matter? – asked Ginny softly.

- Nothin', Gin, everything's just fine.

-Uhuh, I believe you.

-Hey, what's with the sarcasm?- asked Hermione curiously. She was tired, yes, but she was still, after all, a girl.

-Nothin', nothin', of course there's nothin' wrong with you… or your behavior. You simply returned to common room after three o'clock in the morning, that's all…

-Four.- she corrected and immediately regretted that when she saw Ginny's eyes going wide.

-Okay… now that's even better. So, you return to common room after _four_ in the morning with shaky legs, dreamy expression and looking like you just had extremely hot-mind-blowing sex! Then you tell me that all you did was have a bath and you fell asleep without even reaching the bed. So…- she concluded- what the hell?

-NOTHING. I _was_ just having a bath, I _was_ very tired and I _WAS NOT_ having hot-mind-blowing- sex!- she screamed the last part all while turning an even darker shade of red- So, why don't you just leave me the fuck alone?- now miss Granger was mad. And she was never mad, concluded Ginny, she was sometimes angry, when Ron and Harry were total jerk-off's, and even then it was extremely hard to make her angry, and now, she was almost literally burning with anger (Ginny was sure she could see the flames coming) so little miss Weasley was becoming quite scared of her at the given moment…

-Calm down, calm down, 'Mione, gods why are you even so pissed about this? Gods, you're so tense, that you can't even stand a tease now and then, can you?

-Blimey, Gin, would you cute this bullshit out? EVERYTHING is just fine.

-Okay, okay, _I_ believe you…

-…

-Well?- asked Ginny again after a few minutes. She saw that there _was_ something that was bothering her best friend so she wasn't going to give up easily. Not this time.

-Emm…- Ginny smirked, Hermione was about to crack- actually, I think… that… I had had sex…

-Oh, okay, that's …- DING it dawned on Ginny what Hermione has just said- WHAT? HOW? I mean, when, with whom, and… ETC?

-Well, you remember that time when I had a hangover..?

-Are you telling me that you were drunk when you slept with someone?

-Yeah… kinda…

-Kinda? – Ginny's eyes were getting bigger and bigger-

-I can't remember anything, though… but he said it was amazing when he thanked me.- when he finished her sentence her eyes got even bigger then Ginny's and she clasped a hand over her mouth.

-T.h.a.n.k.e.d. you? – Ginny was gaping and Hermione wished for the earth to swallowed her whole, just that second.- How exactly did he thank you, my dear?

-Eh… - Hermione sighted.-

-Well..?

-Gin, SWEAR that you'll be shut about this for life.

- I swear- Ginny said rolling her eyes.-

-Well… he made me feel The "O"… in the prefect's bathroom…-red head's eyes again started to grow bigger- with his fingers…and his mouth…- her eyes were like this big O.O, and then she exploded-

-WHAAAAAT? OH. MY. GOD. OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!

-Shhh, keep quiet. Please, Gin, just SHUT UP!

-Okay, okay, I'm shut. Soooo, how was it?

-Urgh – Hermione practically growled- you're too curious for your own good. – Ginny grinned and Hermione made a face- well, it was… ehh, so damn amazing… hell, he did make me come, so you can imagine how good it was…

- Yeah…- Ginny had a dreamy expression on her face, then she suddenly stood up.

-Where are you going? – asked Hermione worriedly.

-To find Harry, of course, I'm so turned on right now, I would… well, you don't need to know what I could do right now, do you?

-I think I don't. run along. Fulfill your fantasies…

-Herm! – Ginny shouted giggling, to the other girl who was laughing a very from-the-bottom-of-her-heart-laugh type of laugh.

-Okay, okay, now go and do, whatever you want to do and leave me alone for some peace and quiet.

-Oh yeah- Ginny stopped mid-step in the doorway- who was this "O" maker?

-Now that, is really a thing you do not need to know.- and with those words Hermione pushed Ginny out the room and shut the door.

(…) Dinner. Great Hall. Slytherin table.

"Hm, what should I make her do next? Maybe ask her to… oh for fuck's sake what could I possibly ask her for now? NO. no, no, no, no, no, NO. do not think of that. Do not _dare_ think of that Draco Malfoy, you can not…"- with that his train of thought was interrupted by this one girl. The Head Girl. The very Head Girl he had just had in his very, and I mean very, naughty thoughts. And this girl was standing in front of him. Looking stunning. He swallowed hard.

-?- he managed to raise an eyebrow in question. –For what do I own a "pleasure" of seeing you, in front of me, in the time of dinner?- he emphasized the word "pleasure" so it sounded like a suggestion to her. Sooo, she got really scarlet. He smirked, she understood his meaning.- So? What do you want?- he asked in a bored tone.

-To tell you, that you must see professor Snape immediately.

-Why?

-'Cause I'm not in the mood to explaining everything to you.- she turned to go when:

-Waaait a minute, Granger.- she stopped with a pained expression- just where do you think you're going?- tease- turn around. NOW. – she turned, painfully slow, to face him.- Good. Now, sit down, good girl. – everyone who were listening to this conversation now were drop-dead silent and holding their breath- now, talk to me.

Her glare could have frozen vodka, and any ordinary guy would be running away and screaming for his life right now, but he was no ordinary guy. He was a Malfoy. So all his reaction was his pattern smirk:

-Well..?-she sighed deeply before replying to him:

-A prefect's meeting is scheduled, because from this year forward all seventh years will have a trip too Alps. Since we're going this weekend we need to discus all the details and arrange everything and so on…

-Really? To Alps? Splendid, a vacation.

-A vacation, yes. Well, more of a research actually, but…

-WHAT? A bloody research in Alps?

-Mhm, we'll have to…

- How long?

-How long what?

-How long are we're going to be there? What's the matter, gotten stupid after last night? – Hermione felt herself blushing again.

-NO. Ehh, so, tell your prefects to come to Charms classroom at 8 pm tonight.

-Your wish is my command, my lady. – he bowed oh so "respectfully" as she turned, once again, to leave…

-Owari-

A/N: well, that's it for today. I'm sincerely sorry for the delay . I hope you can forgive me. Also, I do not know when I will be able to post the next chapter, so I beg all of you to be patient with me. Thank you for reading, hope you liked it. You opinions are always welcomed J


	8. Chapter 7:prefects meeting

Disclaimer: … me : do I own HP? You: NO. there you have it kids :

A/N: well guys, with this chapter, we'll half way through my story already *cheers* … never thought that I would get this far with it, and it's all thanks to you ^^ thank you guys… please continue on reading and supporting me!

P.S. I hate when other authors make these huge A/N's but I really feel the need to explain myself this time… so bear with me this time ok, guys ? :s I am very sorry for the delay of this chapter, but I really had my reasons… now, while I couldn't give you this chapter, I wrote a three-shot. Purely smutty thing, just for you guys . now, when I post it, I'll mention it somewhere here, so you'll now…I am sorry again and I hope you'll still read… :s on with this story (finally .")

(…) 8pm. Charms classroom.

Draco Malfoy was marching through still half-full corridors and got more irritated with step he made. So many eyes were watching him, so many whispers flew around. And all were about him. He almost turned around and sent them all to a place where no one wants to be sent, but being a Malfoy he somehow managed to get his temper under control: "Breathe, in and out, in and out…" With that thought he reached the Charms classroom and breathed out almost with relief. Now all he had to do was get in there, listen to Granger babbling a bit, nod cleverly and then, - he actually thought over a possibility of staying with her after the meeting- "hmpf!"- and then go back to his dorm to get some sleep… there was a buzz upon his entrance, but as the door closed behind his back, dead silence was the only thing that could be heard… He smirked – fear. Fear is good. As he took a seat in the most luxurious looking armchair in the classroom (which, of course was conjured only for the purpose of him being comfortable) something big and brown, and purring jumped onto his lap and he automatically started patting and stroking it's fur.

-Good kitty.- he said silently, as fur boll purred once more. He couldn't help it. He had a weakness, and that weakness was cats. All room were already drop-dead with silence, with their jaws on the floor (almost) when the door opened once more and Hermione Granger strode in.

-Well it's about time, Granger.- said Draco standing up with the cat in his arms (the thing was still purring much to Draco's satisfaction.

-Whiskers! –she was shocked- Why are you still alive?- she then asked Malfoy curiously, who almost choked upon hearing her question.

-Why, pray tell, shouldn't I be?- he, for the first time in his life, was almost out of words.

-Well,-she answered smiling,- my cat usually attacks anyone and anything that dares to approach him, exception being me and Harry, but you… I can't believe this, he's actually purring. Now that is something that you wouldn't see every day… But anyway! – she turned to the prefects who were already starting to murmur, and she realized that her attention to them had the perfect timing indeed; Parkinson was about to sputter some nonsense out loud and that was unacceptable – today the goal of our meeting is to cover the topic of our "vacation" the upcoming weekend…

(…) after all the explanation tired and somewhat disappointed students were leaving one by one to their respectable dormitories Hermione noticed that she was left with only Malfoy in the room. All alone. Crap. And not only that, but the bastard was still holding her precious kitty in his arms. She noticed his lips were moving and with a sight decided that she probably needs to listen to what he was babbling about:

-…so…I guess he's staying with me tonight.- Hermione needed a couple on seconds to realize that he was, indeed, talking about her pet.

-What are you… NO! Whiskers, come here, love, let's go to bed… - she started rather seductively and Draco almost groaned from the sound of her voice alone, but

, of course, his Malfoy-ness wouldn't let him do it.

-Why not? Nights are getting cooler you know, and I do need something to keep me warm…- she could swear his innuendos were intentional. 'I won't just give up to this bastard.' She thought angrily before replying.

-Well, so do I, and having in mind that Whiskers, after all, is _my_ cat, there's no question where he'll be staying tonight.

-Oh, so you also get cold, don't you… well, if hat's the case, why don't we…- he put the cat down and came closer to her. So close, in fact that they were almost touching.- share our warmth?- his last words came out barely as a whisper before his lips gently covered her own. Hermione gasped in surprise and he used her confusion to deepen the kiss. His hands snaked themselves around her waist and pulled her into his warm body. When she still wasn't responding to him, he used some pressure and gently nibbled at her lip. She couldn't hold in a moan and he used the little gap to get inside her mouth. That was when she actually started responding. He grunted in satisfaction and continued to kiss her life out of her. Firstly, she honestly considered biting of his tongue, but after one little move that he made inside her mouth… she almost melted in his arms. Her legs were giving out so she she put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. She felt him smirking and bit him for that. It didn't draw blood, but it still wasn't a gentle nibble. Now she was the one smirking. They continued their kiss and her hands found their way into his hair, while his pulled her even further into him and then started exploring her body. She moaned into his mouth and felt him gasp when her breasts brushed against him. Suddenly, there was a loud BAM from the corridor and they jumped apart. Draco looked into her eyes and saw there fear. Humiliation. And something that he couldn't actually put his finger on. Then she spun around and fled the room. Draco sat down on the table and took a few deep breathes before he too, stood up and left the classroom…

(…) now Hermione knew _why_ exactly he was called the Sex God. If he could make her into a little wet thing on the floor with only a few kisses…. She dared not to think any further then that… going back to her dormitory, she swiftly looked in the mirror. Then she stood for good. She stared into her reflection and tried to figure out who was that thing in front of her. That couldn't possibly be her. That girl, with fogged from lust eyes, puffy, ruby red lips and looking like she was thoughtfully shagged. No, that couldn't possibly be her….

(…) in the mean time, Draco found himself on the roof again. He was smoking. Again. 'What in the name of Merlin's pants was I thinking? To kiss her… what is wrong with me?' calm, gentle thoughts were running through his head…

-Owari-

A/N: my hands ran away from me. This was NOT what I had written in my book… this was NOT how everything was… ech, never mind. -.- I'll scold my hands later… Now, whoever guesses what in this chapter was supposed to be differently, gets a cookie! ^.^

I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. Please, please don't give up on me yet, oki? :s


	9. Chapter 8: Da Alps

A/N: I'm terrible, terrible person, I know. I beg of y'all forgiveness *bows and grovels* but here YOU are, my dearests! I'm staying all night up for this chapter just for You all ^.^

I hope it'll please You. On a side note, I am not promising soon updates anymore, but I promise that updates will happen. On with the trip now… :

Disclaimer: don't own.

Chapter 8: Da Alps

(…) since last night was Friday we now find ourselves on Saturday's morning. The "vacation" begins in three…two…one… NOW ^.^

- Is everyone ready? – asked professor Sprout not really waiting for an answer, but when everyone still nodded just for the sake of nodding, she smiled and continued, - alrighty then, let us go!- and so, they did…

(…) few hours later, after a adventure-less journey on a train, all seventh-years plus few professors arrived into hotel, conveniently named "D'hôtel d'amour"… and so, the "Searching" has started… after a seriously long (in Draco's opinion) hours of mindless searching in the blistering cold, he was feeling like killing somebody so he simply turned around and went back to his rooms for a long, relaxing and most importantly, hot, shower. After he was done with his ritual, feeling totally relaxed by the way, he exited his shower and put his hand out, for he wandleslly called for his fresh clothes. Maybe because he did it wandleslly, maybe because he was thinking "interesting" thoughts rather than concentrating on his clothes or maybe, ech, bloody Hell, there's no telling why, but into his hand flew clothes not quite belonging to him…

-What the fuck…- and mere seconds later he burst out laughing wildly for he 'acciod' HER (no need to explain whose) clothes… only few seconds needed to pass before :

-MALFOY!  
-It WASN'T me!- an instant response flew out his mouth before he could even consider what he was saying… 'Fuck',- he cursed again, 'I shouldn't have..'- SLAM, his door were spelled open with a bang, revealing a very pissed off and a very… clothes-less Hermione (she was only wearing a tiny towel. Which should have been illegal at all in Draco's humble opinion.)

-You.- hissed the girl with voice, laced with fury, -You, bastard! Give me back my fricking clothes back now!

-Yeah, sure, I mean, it was an accident… honest! I was just trying to get some clean clothes here!

-Hrmpf. – was the only answer he got before she unceremoniously snatched her clothes from his numb fingers. – First my cat, now my clothes, honestly, what will you try to get your hands onto next?

-You. – that one, seemingly simple word, got Hermione gaping at the man before her wide-eyed. In his defense, he looked just as stunned as her at what he had just said. A few seconds later, finally regaining her composure, she hissed:

-Dream on, you..you nazi. – his eyebrow shot at that 'Nazi? Really?' he thought of seriously smirking, but her next words killed his up-forming smirk really well,- You, oh… just fuck off will you. – and with that she stormed out without a backwards glance.

-Women…- he cursed, but then, a few moments later, his face was light by a small smile,-women…

(…) diner time.

Nothing special happened there… except for a few random food fights (o.o), but happily, no one got hurt (lol). After all had sated their hunger (for food at least .;; ) the manager of the hotel, a wonderful and cheerful man, announced that everyone had a possibility to take a swim in the hotel's own and unique hot spring. That announcement was met with such a big enthusiasm it made the manager chuckle and made the professors a little worried… not without a reason too, by the way…

Last student to enter the spring, of course, was none other than Draco himself, as noticed Hermione, who was just accidentally lurking in the shadows near the spring… 'Pay-back time.' She smirked evilly and prepared to wait patiently a bit while longer… People left, as strange as it might seem, by houses, where first to go were Hufflepuffs, closely followed by Ravenclaws… no surprise there though, as they were trying to get away from a fight which obviously has starting in the spring between two other houses… Now there, just for a moment, Hermione was tempted to go in and bite Malfoy's head of for not dealing with it but, just as she was about to jump from her hiding place:

-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU MORONS DOING?- that was quickly followed by grumbling Slytherins leaving first and then followed by a little grumpy, but even so grinning Gryffindors. She couldn't help but smile (just a tiny little bit, really) – he was keeping to his word after all…even so, pay-back is pay-back, so true to her word too, Hermione waited out the last student to exit the spring before quietly entering herself… she had planned only to sneak in, grab his clothes and sprint away, but the view in front of her stopped her dead in her tracks… Malfoy was standing under a waterfall… naked. She felt her jaw drop, bloody Hell but he was gorgeous. Tall, lean and muscular plus his skin seemed to radiate light making him look even paler. His hair, like a shining nimbus, was falling just above his shoulders and for a second… just a second Hermione caught herself thinking if those locks were as soft as they looked, basked in the Moonlight. In another moment, however, she was already 'stealing' his clothes away from a neat pile on a bench where he had left them. Smirk in place and… she ran for it ^.^

Draco left the hot spring relaxed and calmer than calm… that is until his eyes met the empty space previously occupied by his clothes. Three…two…one…:

-GRANGER! – a soft giggle-like noise only confirmed what he already knew, she was the one to do it. 'Not that I particularly mind though… it's nothing too tragic to walk to my room like this. After all I DO still have my towel.' (no matter that that tiny peace of cloth could hardly be considered a towel) but anyhow, without any second thoughts, Draco Malfoy marched straight down the corridors until he got to his room in the other side of hotel. When he finally reached his room, (last few paces he went kinda at a quickened pace because he felt he was getting chilly and he wanted to get into his warm sweater sooner) half of the seventh year girls population were lying on the floor unconscious, while the other half tried hard to keep from drooling and/or bleeding (from their noses -.-'')… it seemed like many guys were going to become very happy tonight…

When Draco entered his room, he was greeted by yet another surprise. His clothes lied neatly on his bed, with a note attached to them : "As you so kindly informed me, you wanted clean clothes, didn't you, mister Malfoy? So I took the liberty of cleaning your clothes for you. Enjoy your evening, respectfully, miss Granger." Weren't he a Malfoy, his jaw would've hit the floor as he read. As he was, it didn't.

-So… little miss Granger wants to play huh…- he murmured into the quiet space of his private rooms, wicked smile finding place on his lips- we shall play then, we shall play…

(…) in the meantime, the quarters of the one, the only, misssss Head-girl.

After the stunt, pulled with Malfoy, having missed the joys of hot spring, our favorite girl now found herself taking and enjoying a peaceful, hot shower. Her head in the clouds, thinking about the day, reliving all her findings and discoveries, she's oblivious to everything and anything that's happening outside her shower. That includes silent footsteps outside her bathroom door. That also includes a silently murmured spell to unlock them. Hermione calmly washed the last shampoo out of her hair, finished cleaning her body, but still didn't turn off the water. She just loved how the water felt, falling against her face washing away all her worries. So she blindly reached for a towel..(bad idea, oh how bad…) which was kindly offered to her. She gasped and finally opened her eyes:

-How'd you…- but his finger on her lips silenced her, as well, as his whispered:

-Shh…- then he reached behind her and turned of the water, his eyes never leaving hers. He took a step back and unfolded the towel before her. She stepped out and he wrapped it around her body. She still said nothing, only holding his eyes with hers.. She said nothing when he dried her hair with a smaller towel, and continued her silence while he dried of her body with the towel he earlier had put on her… his hands slid up and down her curves and with a small jolt of surprise Hermione realized that she didn't mind being dried by his hands or being touched by them 'Now that's a disturbing thought'.. when she's finally dry, he slowly took her bath-robe, dressed her up, smiled (smiled?) and, with a small peck to her hand, left. Just like that. She stood there frozen.

'What the Hell has just happened here?' was the only thought going through her head at that moment. She had just wanted a hot shower after a long, exhausting and clod day…

-Well, I guess I got _exactly _what I wanted… -and then she felt asleep, with a small smile gracing her lips.

(…) their 'vacation' is finally over now, and they all returned to Hogwarts and… hey! Why are you throwing things at me? O.o oh okay okay, I'm just joking… there's still a lot to come in their 'vacation' ;DD now, where was i? oh yeah…

/TBC/

A/N: sorry guys, but it's 3am and I'm kinda tired o.o so this is all for tonight… not a cliffy too ^^ I'm proud… sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes or any other… well, goodnight ^^I hope you enjoyed the chapter… *yawns and curls on the keyboard* see you all soon, reviews are love ^.^


	10. Chapter 9 : Cold interesting morning's

**O.O this…isn't…possible… another chapter from me? Omg… wow .'''' after how many ages? Sorry guys… love you all, hope y'all still interested in this one .''**

**Disclaimer : me is not owning.**

Next morning, when everyone were finally awake enough to comprehend what was what, professor Sprout, not wasting another minute, sent them all out into the blistering cold once again to search for a herb, which, conveniently grew on the top of "some-stupid-good-for-nothing-…-fucking-annoying…" (Malfoy's words) mountain. And I am NOT going to tell you how exactly Mr. Malfoy called this herb… .'' after mindless hours of totally hopeless searching, professor Sprout finally gave up:

-Alrighty then, I guess this shall be enough excitement for one day. You lot can go do, whatever it is you youngsters do these days… - at this point, everyone (even miss Granger who, being who she was, searched most of all, ergo, was the most tired and cold) took a sigh of relief and dragged their tired and freezing bodies back to the hotel, for a cup of well-deserved hot chocolate and a blanket or two …

(…) aaaaaand we're back in our hotel ^.^

He didn't even have to open his mouth for her to know it was him. She sighed. And then, she sighed again, because he talked:

-Got cold…Granger?- sighing once again, she turned:

-What do YOU want, Malfoy?-seemingly ignorant of her tone AND her state, he stalked even closer to her, leaned in, and whispered straight into her ear:

-Well… I don't know…maaaaaaaybe, a shower?- his trade-mark smirk, which was in place from very beginning, only widened when he saw her catching on his innuendo. Despite poor thing going from red to crimson, he had to admit that even then, she did not lose her cool:

- So why don't you go and take one. Leaving me alone in the process?- his smirk turned positively malicious at this point:

- Now you see, that is not an option, since, I have no intension what so ever, in taking one alone. It is rather boring that way. – poor girl was beyond scarlet now, but somehow, her being cold also started kicking in then.

-A-a-and what exactly are you su-gg-gg-ggesting, Mr. Ma-a-a-a-a-lfoy? – his eyebrow shot to the sky.

-Stuttering, Granger? Aw, am I reeeeeeeally that scary?

-He-e-e-ell no…. I'm just…kinda…free-ee-eezing..- and _now_ he did notice that the poor thing was really shivering, her clothes were soaking wet and under her blush, she was quickly turning blue.

-Holy shit! Granger! We have to warm you up yesterday! – even before the words were out of his mouth he had her up and in his arms (bridal-style *smirks the author*) and was dashing to his room.

(…) Draco's private suite.

He didn't really bother listening to her protests while he rapidly undressed her, tossing her wet clothes all over the place not even registering that his rug was getting wet from them. He didn't even bother listening to her quiet mumbles as he laid her on _his_ bed and wrapped her in _his _blankets. He didn't even register her soft mewls when he put on the fire (in the fireplace, what'd you thought? -.-''). He did, however notice her almost falling asleep which, was a no-no, even he knew that. So, while quickly casting a super heating char on her and at the same time pouring some golden liquid in a glass he yelled for her to stay awake:

-Yo! Granger! Do not go falling to sleep on me now! – that tossed her from her slumber:

-M?

-No "mm's" for me, young lady. Drink this.

-Nio.- he couldn't believe she just say "nio" to him. He put that aside for later now and tried again:

-Granger. Drink. Nooooooow. That's an order! – she was about to ask what it was she was drinking, but he, being as sneaky as he was, used the opportunity of her opened mouth and poured the liquor straight in.

-*cough* *cough* Whaaaat was that?

-Whiskey. Now drink one more.

-NYA.- that left Draco like "O.O"

-Um, Grager, I know you're not well but, seriously, nya?- girl blushed.

-Fine, gimme that.- and with that, she gulped another glass.

-Good girl. – he actually went as far as petting her head for which he did get a quite annoyed look from her. He only grinned though:

-Sleep now, princess.

-O-okay…- she managed to get out while yawning – g'night…- and with that, she promptly felt asleep. He, however, still sat there, on the edge on the bed, watching her. 'Only for a moment' or so he thought… a good few hours had passed, when he finally managed to get out of the trance and stand up from the bed. She really was a sight to be seen. Even he had to admit it. And he did, while quietly changing into his "sleeping" pants, or boxers to be more precise and getting into bed next to her to get some shut-eye.

(…) next morning. Draco's private suite.

'This is SO not my room' – was first rational Hermione's thought when she opened her eyes that morning. And then, when she tried to move in order to look around, she couldn't. There was a hand, draped over her waist. And that hand was holding her close to a body, quite possessively…and tightly. 'Do not panic, Hermione, do not panic…' her last night was foggy AND she was sporting a major headache. 'What the…' she thought again and then, she slowly and carefully turned around, her eyes following the hand holding her. When her eyes went above that hand's shoulder, she gasped. Then, shrieked:

-MALFOY?

-Shush, luv, it's still early…lemme sleep.- he mumbled sleepily into Hermione's hair and was about passing out again, but she wasn't gonna let him do that now, was she?

-Malfoy! Wake up!

-Mhmph…

-Malfoy! WAKE THE HELL UP!

-Key key, I'm awake. Stop with all the shouting already… geez, you're truly are a pain in the ass in the mornings, aren't you, sweetums?- that almost, almost left her speechless…

-Why…why am I in your bed? And… oh my god, where are my clothes? And… jesus fucking christ almighty, Malfoy, are you naked?-poor bloke cringed at all that shouting… he was NOT a morning person and all this woman's stressing out was NOT what he needed right now… so he put a finger on her lips, to prevent her from more shouting and started answering her questions:

-You're here, because you almost froze to death last night, you aren't wearing your clothes, because they were soakin' and I had to take them off of you before you got hypothermia, and I am most certainly NOT naked… I am wearing boxers. I always sleep like this. Well, more often than not…-at that she finally stopped him:

-Okay, no more details. Please… thank you., I guess, for what you did for me last night…

-No problem, princess.

-But I don't get one thing though…

-What would that be? - he asked lying back down and taking her with him.

-Why does my head hurt this much?

-Well…. Um…. I guess, you're just not use to liquor…

-Come again?- he was just opening his mouth to give her a solidly valid explanation when…

BAM-KABOOM-DUNKST aaaaand…:

-WHAT THE HELL?

/tbc/ o.o

Maybe if you're good, I'll post another chapter sometime this week *hint hint* please leave me something here… pwease? I just want to know if I continue this or not :? Your reviews are love :))))


	11. Chapter 10: sweet instead of sour?

**Having in mind how big of a bitch I am I tried my best to make this at least a bit longer…. I have no excuses, but I am truly sorry, if anyone still continues to read this, then this chapter is for you guys. Love you all forever…**

And that was Ronald, not so quietly barging in.

-Oh bollocks…- came a quiet respond from Draco to which, Hermione also had a few words to say, but gladly (in someone's opinion) she wasn't given that chance, because…:

-Oh hey there, Weasel, care to explain what the fuck are you doing in this part of dormitories this time of, well, night?- and there he was, savior of the day (at least in Draco's humble opinion) the one, the only, Blaaaaaaaaaise Zabini (!)

-WHAT THE FUCK IS umph (!) – he was efficiently shut up by a hand on his mouth. By the same Blaise Zabini.

-You will shut up this instant and you will get your blood-traitor-ish ass out of here. And you know why, you will do that? – his iron grip only allowed Ron a miniscule nod before all his movements were stopped entirely by Blaise – Because it's fricking 3 a.m. and these are not only _Slytherins _dormitories, it's the fricking _Head-Boy's _**private** rooms.- Ron was seriously trying to talk and by now, his face was turning into such deep share of purple that Hermione was about to say something, but it was Draco that beat her to it this time:

-Zabini's right, Wease… Weasley, so you better beat it. It would be rather unfortunate if I had to report you hulking around after curfew, now wouldn't it? – at this, Blaise actually released Ron who was about to open his mouth again, but once again, Draco stopped him :

-Do I seriously have to spell it out for you, Weasley? Get the fuck out of my private quarters before you get_ help_. – Ron was way outnumbered here, plus, he was obviously dizzy and his eyes were unfocused (as Hermione later realized) so without anymore nasty encounters, Ronald Weasley has left the build…em, the Head-Boy's private quarters.

-There's gonna be Hell to pay tomorrow…-was silent Blaise's comment, while observing Hermione's disheveled state and obvious possessiveness in Draco's arm around her.- I ain't gonna judge you here, mate. Not my place, nor time. But you two better have one Hell of a story for your 'lady's' here, friends, or… you tell me when you're going out, I'll watch your back. – Draco was gaping at his friend for a moment before smirking and nodding:

-I owe you, Zabini.- his friend's smirk rivaled his own:

-You bet you do, Malfoy, you bet you do…- with that, he closed the door and left, leaving still smirking Draco and a totally baffled Hermione in his arms. Who, by the way, was about to say something, to be stopped yet again by the man, who (still) was holding her as close as possible:

-Whatever it is you're planning on saying, Granger, I am sure can wait until a more…decent hour…- Hermione promptly shut her mouth, which, in turn, made him smile. A true, genuine smile, which, in turn, left Hermione's head buzzing with all sorts of thoughts. So all she decided upon saying was:

-… - which made Draco most pleased and satisfied. So after this little conversation has so peacefully (to both of theirs surprise) ended, he did the only logical thing left to do, he turned of the light, hugged his little 'slave' even closer and, after whispering a soft "g'night" into her hair, felt asleep. She did the same in only a few minutes, her all thoughts about what to tell Ron ceasing mid-drift.

Thankfully, the next morning was the morning for all of them to return to Hogwarts so the scandalous conversation with Hermione's private tormentors was now in safe premises of the RoR, where they have FINALLY decided to believe that she had not, in fact, "slept-slept" with Malfoy.

-So, to sum up, you basically woke up in Malfoy's arms, saw Ron being molested by said Malfoy AND Zabini and then calmly went to sleep again, once more, in the said Malfoy's arms? – calmly concluded Harry with an eyebrow raised. At that, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.

-Yeah, that seems to be the case…

-Hmmm…..- was Ginny's reaction before she looked up to Hermione from Harry's lap and mumbled- What I don't quite still get however, is why the heck were you in his bed in the first place?- at that Hermione winced.

-Now wouldn't that be pleasant to know…- at the six raised eyebrows this time she grimaced- I have no clue how I ended up in his bed to be honest…. But… Argh, why does my head hurt this much?

-That's because you're hung-over, Granger.- answered her a highly amused voice from behind her.

-How…how did you get in here, you ferret?- bellowed Ron making both girls wince and, as strange as it was, making Harry roll his eyes.

-Somehow I do believe, that you're kinda missing the point here, Ron.-sighing, Harry turned his face towards the blond intruder and, completely ignoring his smirk, calmly asked- and why, exactly, has she said hangover, mister Malfoy?- Malfoy smirked, walked over to the sofas and made himself comfortable on the one where Hermione was seated. He was way too close for her comfort but she endured, intrigued and awaiting his response.

-She is hung-over, because she emptied a good half a bottle of my _private _stash offirewhiskey last night. Speaking of, - he continued unperturbed by their jaws simultaneously hitting the floor,- here you go.- and he handed her a small vial, filled with a faintly glowing liquid.

-What's this? – asked Hermione unsure of what exactly she was supposed to do with that vial.

-A hang-over potion of course, down it down.- this time it was Harry who answered and a quick glance to Malfoy only confirmed it, since he nodded, a tiny smile gracing his lips.

- Here goes then…- whispered Hermione downing the vial in one gulp. She knew from Harry's and Ron's experiences, that the potion was supposed to be one foul-tasting thing, but to her utter surprise the taste that filled her mouth was anything but. She couldn't hold out a moan of pure delight that assaulted her senses.

Opening her eyes, she saw that her friends were looking at her like she has finally lost it, but another quick look at the blond next to her, who, by the way, was now with a full-blown grin on his face, told her that something was suspicious. – what exactly have I just drank?- the man beside her laughed.

Exactly what Potter here has suggested, it was a hang-over potion. – noticing that he was still smirking, Hermione didn't felt convinced at all.

Was it now… why didn't it taste like it's supposed to, then?

What did it taste like?- asked a curious Ginny, moving a bit in Harry's lap, to be able to see the vial on the desk better.

It tasted like…- at that Hermione blushed and everyone went "O.O"- I don't know how to explain it… but it was amazing.- she finished glancing at Malfoy again.

That was the least I could do after I got you all drunk after all.

Speaking of which…how the fuck could you do that? How dare you give Hermione, of all people, alcohol? She's way alcohol intolerant, you bloody bastard.- growled Ron. This time no one stopped his rant, since he was right. Harry nodded solemnly.

That's right, why did you do it?-shrugging, their blond nemesis answered:

She was freezing, that was the fastest way I could think of of warming her up.

Hmmm…-hummed Ginny again before addressing the blond next to her best friend.- Don't you do something this stupid ever again though, Malfoy, or..- before she could finish he grinned.

-Why's that, Weaslette, jealous much? Does Potty here forget to take care of you often?- only Hermione's swiftly cast shield charm prevented him from a nasty curse that Ron had fired his way.

-Watch your filthy mouth while you're talking to my sister!- he growled and Harry followed up with a nasty glare.

-What are you doing here, m, Malfoy? – said man smirked at Gryffindor's attempt at civility. It was obvious man was trying his best not to send a hex his way himself. Deciding not to tempt good Fate anymore, blond Slytherin turned to face curly head beside him and smiled. His smile, noticed Hermione, wasn't promising anything good.

-Speaking of which, thanks for reminding me, Potter. Granger, we need to talk. Come. Now.- with that said, he stood up and without even a glance walked out the door, leaving Hermione no choice but to follow him. Sighing, Hermione stood up as well.

-Sorry guys, gotta go.

-EhhhhH? You're just going to do as he said? What the hell, Herm….- pouted Ron and was about to stood up and stop her, but Harry's hand on his arm stopped him.

-There's no point in trying to stop her, Ron, she has to do what she has to do. – nodding silently to Harry in thanks, Hermione ran after the departed blond.

-I wonder…- hummed Ginny.

-What bout?- asked Harry, planting a kiss on her temple. Ron mutely closed his eyes at the scene.

-Well, why is he civil? I mean, he helped her when she was freezing, even though the method was…well, just like him, then he stopped by personally to give her a potion. Not to mention that the potion was, well, you heard her, it was _delicious_ .. I am not even gonna mention all the year, I mean, all the snakes acting normally and shit. It seams that the deal holds.

-You mean the deal Hermione made? In the beginning of the year?

-Mhm…I'm worried though.

-Why's that?- asked Ron, once again watching them.

-Well, I wonder what she has to do for the whole thing to hold. It makes me wonder. Like, just right now, he waved his finger and she ran. What's up with that? – she pouted. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at her frown. Ron, however, was deep in thought. That was never a good sign…

(…)

-Okay, what did you… hey, Malfoy… Malfoy, stop. STOP WALKING DAMN Y…oh, you stopped…

-Done yelling?- he asked smirking and then his smirk grew.- heh, if only looks could kill.

-I have no idea what you're going on about.- Hermione answered blushing just the tiniest bit.

-Oh come on now, you're totally pissed at me right now. Was it not for our "_deal"_ I'm quite certain I'd be harboring a pretty nasty hex up my ass right now.

-That's not…-she sighed and glared at him- yeah, you're right, I hate you right now.- he waited a few minutes before asking curiously.

-Calmed down yet?

-Mhm..-she mumbled still not looking him in the eye.

-Great, because I've got something to ask of you.- that got him her eyes and he inwardly cackled at the pure, innocent curiosity he saw in them.

-I'm listening…

-I have the desire to see you tonight.

-Say what?- he chuckled.

-I, want, to, see, you, tonight.

-Might I ask why? – she asked rolling her eyes, which only made him smirk more.

-I want to have dinner with you.- Hermione went completely still for a moment.

-When?- her short reply threw him off.

-What, no trying to get out of it?

-When am I to report to you?- she asked in a dead tone of voice, which made his smirk waver a little, but , being a Malfoy, he quickly composed himself.

-8, if you please. – he almost started laughing out loud, when his not only soft tone, but politeness too, had the girl in front of him completely frozen in place.

-Yeah, sure.- her quietly whispered reply seemed to satisfy him for now, as he nodded to her, let a shadow of a tiny smile touch his lips and left. Hermione stood there, in the middle of the hallway for long moments before she was able to move. She was scared. Scared like hell, of what could happen tonight. "Keep calm, Hermione, you can do this. Add the facts. One, you'll be in the Head-boy's quarters. Two, you two will probably be alone, if he's not planning on making a full-blown party. Three, you were asked to come at 8…which is after curfew already. Four, he said dinner. Dinner usually comes with drinking, doesn't it? Crap…" concluded Hermione before turning around and walking to her own quarters to make herself presentable. Only after having spent good two hours before mirror in her room did she realize what she was doing. After realizing that she was, in fact, trying to make herself look pretty for _him_, Hermione groaned and mentally slapped herself. – what am I going to do…- she groaned before glancing at the clock one last time and standing up to leave for the tower in the opposite side of the castle.

(…) 7 59 the entrance to the HB's quarters.

"Calm down, deep breath and…" she raised her hand to knock on the door, but even before her knuckles had the chance to touch them, the door opened and before her, stood her blond menace of a host, smiling charmingly.

-Please, come in, miss Granger. – he threw her a suave smile while he undressed her with his eyes. Those eyes, bottomless pools of liquid silver, Hermione felt herself blush under their gaze. While he was leading her to the table in the middle of the room she couldn't help but notice the romantic atmosphere of the place. Faintly glowing candles silently fluttered around the room and soft tunes could be heard in the background. Not to mention the way he, himself was dressed… tight black pants, hugging all the right places, pale silvery white shirt, two top buttons unbuttoned. Hermione cursed inwardly, he was looking good, to say the least. - Do sit down.- he smiled while he offered her a chair, only sitting down when she did and continuing to talk like this was a usual thing for them. –You look…beautiful tonight, Granger, I'm impressed.- Hermione blushed and thanked silently while "You better be, I've spent a ridiculous amount of time to look like this" was running through her mind. Her train of thoughts was interrupted when her host offered her some wine. Thanking him once again, she finally noticed just exactly what was on the table in front of her.

-Wow… this is, a true feast, Malfoy. How did you manage to pull this off? – she asked intrigued, there were at least ten different dishes, and none of them were your everyday-meal type. He just smiled.

-Have I met your expectations then? I have to admit even for me, this took some time.

-I bet it did…- after that, however, their conversation died and they ate in silence for a few minutes… finally sighing, the Head-Boy spoke again.

-Is it truly that bad?

-Hm?- the girl hummed at him in question, still munching on a delicious piece of something, which was honestly a total mystery to her.

-This. I mean, do you truly despise me to the degree where you can't even have one decent meal with me?

-I do not despise you, mister Malfoy.- she said quietly, lowering her eyes.

-Yes, you do.

-No, I don't. – lifting her eyes to mean his strong gaze, she quickly continued.- I may have in the past, but I don't anymore.- as soon as words left her mouth, Hermione realized that she meant them. Her gaze from insisting became wondering and Draco honestly couldn't make heads or tails of it.

-Well, then, if you really don't despise me…then, -he gave her a challenging smile- dance with me.

-Eh?- was Hermione's smart reply. Not bothering to react to her lack of reaction, he swiftly stood up and offered her his hand which, she hesitantly took and stood up as well. Leading her to the empty space in the room, her host stood a step away from her and made a formal bow. Remembering the books she read about the wizarding etiquette, Hermione curtsied and was relieved to see him smile approvingly. "Since when exactly am I fishing for his approval I wonder…" after a slight wave of Malfoy's hand, the song which was playing in the background changed and became a bit louder. It was a slow and very exotic song. Still following the etiquette, young man offered her his hand and put his other hand on her slender waist. Putting her other hand on his shoulder, Hermione looked him in the eyes and offered him a small smile, which he returned. They started moving to the music and with each passing note Hermione couldn't help but notice that their dance was getting more and more sensual. Trying to ignore the waves of something that wasn't supposed to be there around her, she tried to concentrate on something, anything, that could keep her sanity in place. The first thing that literally caught her eye, however was none other, but her host himself, smiling brightly at her. Somewhere along the dance, her hands ended up around his neck, and his, around her waist. Their bodies moved in unison with way less space in between them then it was proper, but neither of them seemed to notice it. When the song ended, their dance didn't, he continued to spin her in silence and somehow it felt just right. Hermione let her head fall onto his chest. A weird thought that they were dancing to his heartbeat passed through her mind and she smiled at the corny idea. As if feeling her smile he opened his mouth for the first time since they started dancing.

-What's so funny, Granger?- "he has a very calming voice…" lifting her head up once again she looked him in the eyes and said:

-Nothing really, I was just thinking…

-Thinking what?- he smiled gently- Share your musings with me?- now she smiled.

-I was just thinking how we were dancing to…- but he interrupted her words by cursing silently and then kissing her. It was slow, exploring and sensual and so, so wrong. And the worst part (at least that's what Hermione will tell Ginny later) was the part when Hermione woke up from the initial shock and kissed him back. Giving as much as taking until they both ran out of breath. After pulling away, Draco cursed again.

-Fuck, Granger, I think I have to escort you to your quarters right now…- 'before it's too late' was left hanging in the air, but still made the girl blush prettily. At her nod, he gave her one tense smile and walked her first to the door and then to her quarters. At the entrance to her chambers she stopped and turned to face him.

-Thank you for the wonderful evening.- she whispered softly and he felt he'd be damned if he stayed there for even a moment more.

-Nah, it's me who's thankful, Granger.- he countered preparing to bolt. Turning, he was about to make his escape, however, he stopped for barely a moment to whisper- Sweet dreams, Princess…- he didn't hear her gently whispered 'you too', nor did he see how roses once again bloomed on her cheeks.

That night, each lying in their respective beds, in different towers of the castle, they both were thinking the same thing: "Damn… I think I'm screwed…"


	12. Chapter 11: crazy week?

Chapter 11

**I'm quite literally rewriting this whole thing, so if it's a bit squeaky in places, please bare with me… also, I know that I should get back and re-edit this whole thing from the start, because now, when I'm trying to put this here, on the computer from my notes I see how much I've changed and how much my style has changed… but I'm sorry, I truly am… I simply have no time for it… new semester is starting and I don't want to make any promises, but I want to finish this, so I will do my best to try and update at least once a week or so… so if anyone's still reading, please bear with me. I love you all peace out, M. **

The week following Draco's and Hermione's little dinner was a complete disaster. Exams were approaching and all the seventh years were mad with worry and had literal mountains of work to do. The first part of the week passed in a blur and both heads haven't seen each other for longer then a glance in passing one another in the corridors. The second part of the week was pretty much the same as the first one except it had a Friday in it. Friday, it was common knowledge, was a day to relax and finally take a breather after the excruciating week. However, most of the seventh years didn't even notice that it came. Most of them were still as busy as ever, doing homework, writing essays, completing unfinished projects. Quite a lesser number were already trying to do some revision. One of these few numbers was Draco Malfoy, who was, at the moment, spending torturous hours in the library, honest to Salazar, trying his best to do some reading. Sadly, quite in vain. But who could blame him? The Head-Boy duties, Quiditch practices, keeping his house in check (that was a bit tricky, with all the tension, quite a few slip-ups have happened…he did manage to cover them up with couple of "it was an honest accident!" though), not to mention all the classes AND all the home assignments left him without a moment to breathe. Sleep literally forgotten, food only stuffed down when Blaise swore to curse him bald if he didn't eat properly… yeah… one crazy week. So there was Draco, all tensed and unable to work, day-dreaming in a library while worthlessly trying to read the same page for over an hour.

-Looking a bit tense here, Mister Malfoy…-quiet words made him suppress a smile, but when he felt hands, softly squeezing the tense knots in his shoulders, even he was incapable on holding his poker face mask in place. His eyes screwed shut in pleasure he was feeling and a tiny growl rumbled in his throat. The sound encouraged those hands to move more and so, they left his shoulders to slide down his arms and then back up again, to go up and massage his scalp before going to the knots in his neck. He couldn't hold in his moan this time and he could swear she smirked at him when she heard it.

Her fingers working wonders and his tension finally floating away, Draco soon realized that was he to allow this wonderful torture to continue, he'd have quite a problem later so, with a sigh of disappointment he turned around and gently, yet firmly pried her hands away from his body. He then proceeded to kiss all of her fingers one by one, making the girl blush prettily.

-Thank you, Princess.- he murmured smiling up at her and the smile she returned him light up all the room.

-No problem…Your Highness.- she answered cheerfully and then walked away leaving him grinning like a lunatic. The rest of the day went in a happy blur for him. Even Blaise noticed something was…wrong:

-Dude, I know we're going on share will alone here and all, but… pull it together…

-Hmmm?- was Draco's intelligent reply and Blaise sighed.

-You look like you're losing it, man. I'm worried about you.-at that Draco grinned at his friend and actually clapped him on the shoulder.

-Don't be, I'm all good.- and with that he left for his HB's rounds, leaving Blaise standing in the middle of Slytherin common room with his jaw almost hitting the floor.

(…) However, Draco's happy blur was about to get a very cold and unpleasant bucket of cold water over its head. As soon as he reached 6th floor he heard something. Noises, that floated around were very much familiar to him, since he was used to making people _make_ those same kinds of noises all the time. "Heh, definitely some unlucky couple making out." He concluded before deciding to scare the curfew-braking people shitless. And, of course, docking a few house points never hurt. With those cheerful thoughts and a happy bounce in his step, Draco Malfoy reached the end of the hallway only to stop dead in his tracks. Yes, there was indeed a couple, making out in an alcove. But never, would Draco have thought that he would find exactly these people here. Out of all the students in Hogwarts, who could have been in that alcove, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were not in the top in his list. Not to mention that they were so deep into what they were doing (what, in Draco's opinion was shoving their tongues down each others throats in the most disgraceful manner) that they didn't even notice him, standing right there, only a few steps away until he cleared his throat in the loudest possible way. The expression on Hermione's face when she saw him, standing there, was worth the ache in his chest which he flat-out refused to acknowledge in any way. Instead, he let his most cruel smirk bloom on his lips as he made himself relax and look as if he was completely enjoying the situation before him.

-So, enjoying ourselves, aren't we now? – Hermione was getting paler by the second, where as Ron looked like he was between green and grayish kind of blue. – Never would I have thought to catch _you_ in this kind of…predicament, Granger. I was under the impression that you'd be at least smart enough to find a place with more…discretion available. Guess I was wrong huh?- his words cut her and he saw it. "Good." Inflicting pain, that's his strong point after all. That's what he's good at, so why not use it?

-Fuck you, Ferret, how dare you speak to her that way! - yelled Ron, pointing his wand straight to Draco's chest. Said blond however, only let his smirk widen.

-Pointing your wand at me on top of the shit you're already in? oh I am so going to enjoy this.

-Ron, stop.- Hermione grabbed his arm to stop him from casting and Draco raised a eyebrow at her.

-Seems you might not be as stupid as I thought you are after all, Granger.- he smirked when she winced.

-Malfoy, I'm warning you, get the fuck out of here.- at that, blond Slytherin actually laughed out loud.

-You? Warning me? Oh this is just too much… or what'll you do? Kill me with your lousy kissing techniques?- now Ron was turning a dangerous shade of red, not that his nemesis gave a flying …yeah, so, not minding the dangerous aura Ron was emitting, Draco continued.- Actually you know what? Why don't i… instead of leaving, simply arrest you right now, m? how does that sound?

-You can't do that!- gasped Hermione still holding Ron back.

-Oh can't I now? I do think I can. How does a month of detention in the Forbidden Forest sound? Huh, Weasel? I, of course, will dock a nice round number of house points from you as well…

-Draco, stop this, you can't…- his icy glare shut her right up.

-I don't remember ever giving you permission you address my in that informal way, Granger. And about can or can't, you know as well as I do, that I _can _actually do all the things I said I could. He's out of his dormitories. It's way past curfew. He's not a prefect. He's not an HA* (head's aid). He has no business whatsoever to be here. So yeah, I AM giving him detention and yeah, I AM docking Gryffindor some points. I can't touch you, you're a Head, but him… I can and I WILL do exactly what I said I will.

-Malfoy, he was…patrolling with me tonight.- Draco snorted.

-Don't even dare to use something that lame as an excuse, Granger. Not only don't you have rounds tonight, since I said I'd take them for you and you knew that, but also…where exactly was he patrolling with you, hm? In you mouth? Or somewhere else as well? – the burning roses on her cheeks matched Ron's this time and Draco smirked again.- 7 o'clock tomorrow evening. Come to the Head-boy's quarters or your detention instructions, Weasley. And don't you dare be late. Or I'll add another month to your detention. –with that, Draco sharply turned around and left the corridor. Almost running all the way the Astronomy tower, he felt disgusted with himself. "I can't believe I was that…nasty on her… fuck, what is wrong with me today? And…what the HELL is wrong with her? I mean, come on, that massage was…damn, and then she's locking lips with that…ew…geez, I just can't understand a thing that woman's thinking…" sighing, Draco lit a cigarette as he lied on the rooftop and watched the night's sky.

(…)

-Herm, seriously, do something about this….-Ron started to whine a soon as Draco left. Hermione sighed.

-You know I can't… he's the Head-Boy and you, well, you broke the rules..

-But I broke them for you!- the girl sighed again.

-I know, but that really isn't the point… I'm sorry Ron, but there's nothing I can do for you..- "Or for myself…"she thought gruesomely "somehow I feel like he was immensely pissed… there's gonna be a hell to pay…"

-But…- "maybe, I should go to his quarters to… I don't know, apologize, maybe?" totally ignoring Ron's continued whining, she started off.

-I'm really sorry, but there's really nothing I can do at this point… Goodnight, Ron.- she kissed him on the cheek briefly and fled.

(…)

When she knocked on the door, only silence met her. Sighing, she knocked louder, praying silently that none of the patrolling teachers would hear her. She was about to knock for the third time when the door opened to reveal a disheveled Head-Boy with a glass of amber liquid in it. He lifted an eyebrow at her.

-What, finished with your patrol so soon? He doesn't seem to have a lot of stamina huh…- with that he turned around and went back into the common room without sparing her a glance. Even through her embarrassment of his statement she still noticed that he didn't close the door, so she quickly went in as well, softly closing the portrait behind her. He was sitting in front of a fire place, still holding his glass. On the table near him, a half-full bottle of the same amber liquid stood. Not daring to go in any further, Hermione simply stood there, near the entrance to the room and watched his slumped shoulders.

-Is that…what I think it is?

-…depends on what you're thinking, Granger..- he answered with an exasperated sigh. She rolled her eyes.

-It that alcohol?

-Ten points to Gryffindor!- he chuckled. She sighed once again.

-You shouldn't be drinking strong alcohol before a school day…. How do you even managed to get that in here…

-Oh would you shut up already? What a bothersome woman… Go suck you're brainless creature of a boyfriend off or something…- he murmured ruefully and chugged his glass down. Before he managed to pour himself another, she snatched the bottle out of his hands.

-That's enough. You're drunk, go to sleep.- a lazy grin spread on his face.

-Oh? Have you got tired of him already? Is that why you're here?

-Oh for the love oh…stand up, let's get you to bed.- she tried to get him up, but he swiftly grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto his lap.

-Where did you put my drink, m, Granger? Or are you going to replace it with something else?- the dangerous look he was giving her sent shivers down her spine.

-Stop this nonsense at once and let me help you get to bed.

-Oh, how aggressive, I do appreciate a forward woman. Who's bed are we going to, sugar, yours or mine?- he smiled charmingly at her.

-You have got to be kidding me… I come to apologize and this is what I get?- she huffed.

-Apologize?- he furrowed his eyebrows- whatever could you apologize to me for?-his arms slid around her waist, pulling her even closer. Trying to avoid collision, she put her hands on his chest in order to keep some distance between them.

-For Ron's behavior. It was inexcusable. He was very rude to you so,-she took a deep breath- I'm sorry. –he stayed silent for a long while, simply looking in her eyes and then he sighed.

-Idiots will stay idiotic, nothing to do there. Anyway, up you go. – he said standing up and lifting her up as well in the process. Hermione let out a yelp at his quick actions and he chuckled.- did you forget, Princess? Malfoys…don't get drunk.- and with that, he kissed her. It was nothing like their previous kisses or her kisses with Ron. Ron kissed clumsily and softly and his kisses were inexperienced and innocent. Draco, he kissed with his soul. He ravished her mouth, he set fire in her and then watched as it spread. He savored her taste, he sampled each and every crevice of her mouth. He made her _feel_, really feel him in this kiss. When he finally pulled away after long moments, Hermione was a puddle, had he not supported her with his arms, she would have fallen straight to the floor. He smiled and she was dazed by that smile. He had never smiled like that before. In one instant, he showed himself to her. Just him, with no masks to protect or cover himself up with, with nothing to keep her from hurting him is she pleased. In that one instant, he bared his soul to her. And she… felt herself liking it. But a moment later it was gone and he sighed, and led her to the door. –You should go now. Forgive me for not escorting you all the way to your quarters, but I doubt it wise at the moment. – she could only nod and when the portrait closed behind her, she found herself running. Running as fast as she could, to the safety of her private rooms.

-I'm screwed, aren't i…?- he asked aloud before downing the rest of the glass in his hand and pouring himself another glass full.- Well, damn…

/tbc/


End file.
